Dance: Scandalous, Innocent, and Utterly Amazing
by Pepstepper16
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione is accepted into Julliard for her dancing talent, thinking she is fulfilling her dreams. But she discovers another dream in the process...involving a certain Weasley boy...how will she choose? RH OF COURSE! Post Hogwarts
1. BALLET Spells Pain

_A/N: Okay, I just couldn't give myself a break-I had to go and start my next story! I'm working on writing the third chapter already…but I thought I'd give you a taste of how it's coming!_

_I only own the plot and Malia, Ellie, Katelyn, Lindsey, and Madame-I don't own Hermione, Ron, Harry, or any of the HP characters. I also don't own Julliard (though I wish I did). Oh-and I wish I owned the flapper dresses. _

_To anyone who is experienced in ballet: I don't take ballet or know a ton about it, so some of these steps strung together might be a little weird, I dunno…Don't hate me for being inaccurate on that part!_

_Chapter 1: B-A-L-L-E-T Spells Pain_

_"Someone once said that dancers work just as hard as policemen, always alert, always tense, but see, policemen don't have to be beautiful at the same time."  
--George Balanchine _

> _…releve…pique, pique…arabesque_…I thought to myself.

I was drenched in sweat.

Everyone thinks ballerinas never sweat, that they are always beautiful, graceful, and wearing pink tutus. I guess we're graceful while dancing, but I don't know about the beautiful part.

It was the summer before my twenty-second birthday, and I was in New York-in the United States! I had made it into one of the most prestigious fine arts schools in the world-Julliard, for my dancing.

I've been dancing since I was two-and I still love it! Especially ballet: it revolves around technique, which revolves around exact perfection, which is my specialty.

It was hard when I decided to come to Hogwarts-I couldn't dance all year round! During the summers, however, I attended numerous dance workshops (even one in France!), and my hard work paid off. I was now a dancer at Julliard.

I finished my routine with five fouettes and a switch leap. The dramatic music ceased, and I struck a pose. Madame Chouinard applauded along with the other girls in my class.

"Very good, Hermione, very strong technique-wise. However, you haven't quite grasped the artistic side yet. Try to feel the music. You're supposed to be in love! Feel it!"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Madame." It was the same-flawless technique, but no presence. But, think about it- I spend hours upon hours perfecting the technical side: plies, pirouettes, jetes. How are you supposed to practice how you feel; your expressions?

I left the barre room, sat on one of the pink painted benches, and removed my pointe shoes from my aching feet. I grimaced as I examined them. Two lovely, aching, bleeding blisters. Just wonderful.

"Ouch, that looks like hell," a voice drawled from behind me. It was Ellie White, another dancer in my class. "But it was worth it, wasn't it, Mya?" She grinned and removed her own pointe shoes.

I cringed once again. Ellie had picked up the habit of calling me "Mya" from-oh, I don't know where, but it was irritating, to say the least. The point is, she was probably my least favorite classmate.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked into her mischievous blue eyes. Ellie was the troublemaker of Julliard's dance department-famous for hiding audition music and flirting with the ballet pianist, Leopold. It was a wonder she hadn't been kicked out yet.

Although I disliked Ellie, I also felt sorry for her. She wasn't exactly "overweight" per se, but she was definitely on the curvy side, and every couple of weeks, Madame Chouinard would lecture her on her eating habits, and Ellie would storm out of the barre room in a flood of tears.

"Hey, Hermione," Lindsey Coffman said, while shaking her long, butter-blonde hair out of her fierce ballerina's bun, "some of us are thinking about catching a show tonight. Wanna join us?"

"This is your last class, right?" Katelyn Samuels asked as she stowed her pointe shoes in her bag.

"Ummmm…" I ran through my schedule in my head. I just had ballet…theatre was in the morning, then lunch, then modern before ballet…jazz tomorrow, then hip-hop…and no conditioning tonight.

"I'll be there," I said happily.

"Great! It's been, what, two months since you've come out with us all? Haven't you missed the fabulous New York night air?" My best friend at Julliard, Malia Bacani, walked into the room, looking exhausted, yet exhilarated. Everyone laughed at her sarcastic comment.

Malia, in short, was beautiful. Before coming to Julliard, she lived in Hawaii. Her dark hair fell halfway down her back (when it wasn't up in a bun or French braid), and her skin was a deep brown I could never achieve, not even if I visited a tanning bed regularly. She had the amazing ability to make everyone laugh, as well as calm everyone down when there were catfights. As well as being my roommate, she was my first-and best- friend in New York. In many ways, she reminded me of Ginny Weasley.

Something in my stomach burst when the name Weasley popped into my head.

"Hey, what was that look? You okay?" Malia asked gently as the rest of the girls got up to leave, chattering on their way out.

"Yeah…you just made me think of…you know…"

Her face fell. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," she apologized, her brown eyes woeful. She leaned down and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, a night on the town with the girls'll do you good," she said optimistically. "I'm gonna run down with Ellie to get tickets; you can go ahead and get changed."

"Okay…"

We walked together until we reached the staircase. Malia walked down to meet Ellie in the lobby; I walked up to the dorms.

As I walked, I tried to sort through my thoughts, my history, my life since I'd left Hogwarts…

Graduation was sad, yet happy in some sort of way at the same time. I was Head Girl and top of the seventh year class. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't so joyful. True, he had finally defeated Voldemort, but at the cost of so many other lives: people who had died to save him, knowing that if he died, it was all over. Professor McGonagall….Hagrid…Luna Lovegood…Neville Longbottom….Tears burned my eyes as I recalled the names. Harry, after returning from the battle, seemed…well, shadowy-never the same, irreplaceable. He didn't think he was worthy of such sacrifice.

And Ron…My stomach twisted when I thought of him. He had been the one who, alongside of Harry, destroyed the flock of Death Eaters. If only I could have helped (I had already been Stunned at that point), maybe, just maybe, those people would have lived.

I fumbled to put the key in the door's lock. Finally, it opened, and I walked into the room. I dropped my bag on my bed, took a quick shower, put on my robe, and blow-dried my hair. If only I could have used magic…

After we graduated, I settled back at home and began applying for jobs at the Ministry. That's when the letter arrived.

"Oh, Hermione, look what's come in the mail!" my mother squealed, running into my bedroom one hot summer afternoon.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. It took a lot to get my mother this worked up.

"Open it!" she cried, brandishing the envelope.

I took it. It was addressed to Miss Hermione Granger. The return address was Julliard.

"Open it!"

I slit the flap with a shaking finger. I scanned the letter, gasped, and read it more carefully.

"What?" my mom asked frantically, snatching the letter. I waited silently for her to confirm it, like it was an urban legend or something. She screamed.

"Oh, baby-oh, poppet," she gasped. She read: " 'Dear Hermione: We have seen your exemplary talent and would like for you to be evaluated for instruction during the following school year. You will be attending…ON FULL SCHOLARSHIP TUITION?!'"

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me like a boa constrictor.

"Oh, your dreams are coming true…" she breathed.

I took the letter back. "Julliard…" I whispered, staring at the coat of arms at the top of the letter. Then it finally connected. "I'M GOING! I'M GOING! I'M GOING TO JULLIARD!" I jumped up and down gleefully.

Telling Ron and Harry hadn't been so easy and blissful.

"You applied without telling us?" Ron demanded furiously. "I can't believe it! A Muggle school across the ocean?"

"She is a big girl, let her decide for herself," sigh Harry wearily. His normally unruly hair drooped, and his eyes were surrounded by hollow-looking shadows.

"You're not going, right?"

Ginny chose that moment to walk in, following Ron's comment.

"Going where?"

The room fell silent. I said carefully, "Julliard."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "You got in? That's amazing! Well done!" Then, a moment later, "I'm gonna miss you so much!" She hugged me and ran out of the room, wailing.

"Women…" Ron muttered gruffly.

The worst part was the departure from the airport.

After hugging a somber Harry, a sobbing Ginny, and an even louder sobbing Mrs. Weasley, I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek.

"Make us proud, honeybun," Mom said, her eyes glistening.

"She will; she always does," my dad said shakily.

I turned and prepared to walk down the runway to the plane. An arm caught me.

"'Mione…" It was Ron.

_Oh no…_

"Please," he begged, "please don't go. We need you here-I need you here. Who else'll look after me?"

"Ron," I said pleadingly. "I have to go."

"No, you can't. There's lots of dance schools here in London-"

"Miss, are you boarding the plane or not?" a flight attendant inquired impatiently.

I turned and looked at Ron sadly. "This is my dream…you don't understand. I have to go. I'll be back…I guarantee it." I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and began to walk down the ramp.

"Hermione-" he called. "I-I-" His voice faltered. "I'll-um, write often."

I smiled even wider, although my heart squeezed painfully.

My last visual memory of Ron is him standing alone in the airport with one single tear running down his cheek.

The dorm door opened and a breathless Malia walked in. She looked stunning in a red '20's sequined flapper dress.

"You like?" she asked, twirling gracefully for me. "Ellie broke into the wardrobe room and-um-_borrowed _a bunch of these little numbers." She tossed me a black dress identical in style to hers, then examined my face.

"Hermione…is it Ron again?" she coaxed.

I nodded and swiped at my tears.

"Honey," she said soothingly, sitting down on my bed. "It's gonna be alright. Before you know it, you two'll be eating crumpets and drinking tea together at your wedding."

I burst into laughter at this thought. Malia thought everything in England revolved around tea and crumpets.

"Now, put this on," she commanded. "We've got a show to see."

"Off or on Broadway?"

"On-it's _Hairspray_."

"Excellent-can you hand me that, over there?"

"Sure…"

I finished dressing, twisted my hair up, and secured it with a pair of black chopsticks. A touch of red lipstick, and I was good to go.

"Ooooo…quite _bewitching_," Malia commented, wiggling her eyebrows. She was the only one of the girls who knew all about my other world.

Someone banged on our door. "Come on!" Ellie yelled. Katelyn and Lindsey giggled audibly.

"Let's go," I said, fixing my mascara, then heading for the door.

A/N: So…do you like it? Review please! I won't be updating till Tuesday at the earliest…sorry….

Oh, and I'm thinking of a title change, so don't be surprised if the name changes...Just to let you know...

Much love, **Pepstepper**


	2. On the Town

__

_A/N: Hi all, I'm updating finally-hope you liked my last chapter-I only received one review though (thanks, Kagome19-you're awesome,but I've said it numerous times already), so you guys better step it up!_

_I don't own anything except the plot and the characters that don't appear in the original Harry Potter books. Oh, and "Mama, I'm a Big Girl Now", "Welcome to the '60's" and "Miss Baltimore Crabs" all belong to whoever wrote the musical "Hairspray"._

__

_Chapter 2: On the Town_

_"Good dancers have mostly better heels than head_s." –_I don't know who said this, but it wasn't me._

The five of us raced out to the street. "Taxi!" screamed Ellie, waving her arm madly. Soon enough, one stopped for us.

"Lookin' good, ladies," the cab driver commented.

I looked around at the other girls. We all were wearing the same style dress, but in different colors: mine in black, and Malia's in red, of course. Lindsey was stunning in a white dress with turquoise jewels dazzling at her ears. Katelyn's forest-green dress complemented her strawberry-blonde highlights perfectly, and Ellie looked fabulous in a bright peacock-blue outfit.

"Broadway, theatre five," Ellie instructed. Being seated next to her, I caught a whiff of her breath. Already, she had been drinking. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window at the bright lights of NYC. After almost five years of living here, I was still in awe of the city's magnitude.

Eventually we made it through the congested traffic to the theatre. Stepping inside, we showed our tickets to the men waiting at the doors, then picked our way past the numerous souvenir shops to find our seats.

"Front row?" gasped Katelyn in surprise. "How much is this costing me?" she hissed at Ellie.

"Don't worry; I know some of the people in the show, I have connections," Ellie responded dismissively.

Within five minutes, the show started, and we all quit our chatting and drank everything in: the visual effects, the singing, the choreography, the acting talent. It was a fluffy show on the surface, but there were a lot of underlying morals. I was surprised. Ellie had good theatrical taste. Who knew?

Speaking of Ellie, during intermission, she left the theatre with Lindsey, who needed a bathroom break, and returned with an apple martini in her hand.

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked with my eyebrows arched.

"Relax, Mya," she slurred, "it's only my second."

I rolled my eyes yet again and returned to my playbill, skimming it for names I recognized. Chaley Dawn Miller as Velma von Tussle? I couldn't believe it…she was a quiet, sweet girl who took her private voice lesson right before me (I was taking lessons as part of my Broadway-prep requirements, just in case). I just couldn't envision her as a racist, power-hungry mother…

I got an even bigger shock when I found the actress listed as Motormouth Maybelle.

_Angelina Johnson?_

I couldn't believe it! Another witch in the Muggle performing arts world?

I turned in my seat. "Hey, Ellie, any chance I could talk to some of these actors after the show?"

"Oh, yeah, they'll come out to meet some of the fans sometimes."

"Great." I settled back in my seat, straightening my dress straps. The second act began, and we sat, mesmerized by the show.

Before we knew it, the actors lined up to take their bows. All five of us stood up, cheering and applauding loudly. The rest of the audience followed, and the people on stage smiled hugely. I wondered: What would it be like? Just to be up there, with adoring fans cheering you on…

After waiting in the lobby for fifteen minutes, the cast finally came out in street clothes to greet the people. I congratulated Chaley, and then made a beeline for Angelina, who gasped when she caught sight of me.

"Hermione! Wow-how are you? It's been way too long!"

"I'm alright-you were amazing!"

"Thanks," she replied modestly.

"Well, what's new?"

"Um…I'm engaged!" She stuck out her hand so I could see a glittering gold ring with a diamond the size of a fat blueberry residing on her ring finger.

"Wow-who's the guy?"

She blushed a tiny bit. "Oliver-he messed up his back at Quidditch, so he's working on the lighting design team here. Quite handy, actually-if a light goes out, he uses his wand-no one in the audience, or the cast, for that matter, is the wiser."

I laughed. "What about Katie and Alicia?"

"They each married a Weasley twin-Katie and Fred, Alicia and George, I mean. Oh," she got a sly look on her face, "you know Ron's still a bachelor, right?"

I stammered nervously. "Um…er, no-I didn't know…"

"Well, he dated Parvati Patil-I never liked her much- but I guess it didn't last long. Last I heard, he's still single."

"Oh…okay." I wasn't quite sure how this information made me feel. "Well, I've got to run, but I'll see you quite soon, I'm sure of it."

We bade each other goodnight, and I headed back over to the girls.

"It's 10:30," Ellie commented, checking the old grandfather clock we were standing next to. "Too early to go home on a Friday night."

"Hey, I know this club we should check out-it's salsa music-El Cuarto Loco? It's supposed to be fabulous," Katelyn offered.

"Okay, then…vamos!" Ellie yelled joyfully.

It was nearby, so we decided to walk. Just for fun, we began singing tunes from the show. Yeah, immature, I know, but it was fun!

"Once upon a time I used to dress up Ken," sang Lindsey.

"But now that I'm a woman, I like bigger men," Malia finished suggestively. We all giggled like a bunch of sixth grade girls. They motioned for me to finish the ditzy verse. I obliged.

"And I don't need a Barbie doll to show me how," I sang. Wow-my voice had really improved!

"'Cause, Mama, I'm a big girl now!" we sang all together, our voiced blending almost perfectly (with the exception of Katelyn-she didn't take voice, and she was no natural Celine Dion). The blaring of horns swallowed our laughter.

"Welcome to the sixties, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-go, Mama, go, go, go! Welcome to the sixties, oh, oh, whooooah, hey, Mama, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I laughed. For a second, a mental picture of Parvati and Ron snogging made its way into my brain, but it was soon pushed out into the bustling traffic.

Finally, we heard the pulsating salsa music of El Cuarto Loco. We ran for the entrance. Katelyn whispered to the bouncer, and we were in.

It was packed with people drinking, people dancing, and people just hanging out. It was fabulous.

Malia and I decided to hit the dance floor immediately, while Ellie, Lindsey, and Katelyn headed for the bar. In my opinion, drinking just dulls the senses and you can't fully experience the dancing part.

As Malia and I strode to the dance floor, we received a lot of stares. I'm not quite sure if it was our dresses or just…us, but it was flattering, just the same.

For a while, Malia and I danced near each other, but then a very good-looking Hispanic guy took her by the hand and danced with her.

The infectious beat pounded through my body. I could feel a rush of adrenaline coming on…This was what I lived for-to dance! It produced a better high than ecstasy (though I can't say I've actually tried ecstasy before). People were starting to stare at just me now.

A brown haired guy, very cute, eventually came up to me and we started dancing and talking.

"Ever been here before?" he yelled over the music.

"No! My first time!" I shouted back.

"You like it?"

"Love it!"

"You're a great dancer!"

"Thanks!" Ah, small talk…

"Want a drink?" I could have seen it coming from a mile away.

I looked into his eyes, prepared to say that yes, a drink would be great, I was parched, and what would you recommend? A peach margarita? Then I made the mistake of really looking into those eyes.

Screaming baby-blue. That's what they were. Just like Ron's. Every time I looked into them at school, I mentally swooned.

On the dance floor, I stopped moving. People stared at me. Drink-guy said something, but I didn't hear him.

_Ron…_

A crash, and then a scream, woke me from my trance. The music suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Drink-guy asked.

"Dunno…" I left Drink-guy on the dance floor to further investigate, though this was unnecessary. After a few steps, I saw.

Ellie had climbed onto the bar, knocking dozens of beer bottles and salty margarita glasses to the floor. One of her dress straps was off her shoulder, and she stumbled tipsily. I gasped, but it only proceeded to get worse…

She opened her mouth and sang horribly, "Childhood dreams for...for me were cracked…when that damn Shirley Temple? Yeah, thad's it, Shirley Temple, stole my frickin' act…when I was Miss Baltimore Crabs…"

"What the _hell_?" Lindsey said, horrified. "What is she singing?"

Ellie warbled, "Those poor runner-ups…hold grudges…they…they padded their cups...heehee, but I screwed the judges!" She laughed insanely. "Ha! Not a chance!"

"Get her down," Katelyn frantically said. "Get her down!"

Malia headed to the bar.

"I hit the stage…belting high C's…preparing soufflés…" Ellie swayed dangerously. "Thad's how I…I clinched Miss Baltimore Crabs."

"Oh my God," Lindsey gasped. "From the show."

I had recognized it already.

Malia found her way to Ellie. "Okay, Ellie, I think it's time to go…"

Ellie ignored Malia. "No, no, I never drank one chocolate malt, no dessert for Miss Baltimore Crabs."

Malia's dance partner yelled, "Mira, chica, no estas en Baltimore!"

Ellie decided to skip ahead to the most offensive part. "Would you swim-"was as far as she got. Thankfully, Malia covered her mouth with her hand before she finished.

"Let's go," she said commandingly, dragging Ellie from the bar and out the door. Lindsey, Katelyn, and I followed.

"Good thing she didn't finish," Katelyn sighed, obviously relieved. "Song lyrics opposing integration wouldn't exactly be the safest thing to sing about in a New York City nightclub."

We hailed a cab and were on our way back to the dorms, completely exhausted.

A/N: Okay-read and review, please! Oh, for the record, I am totally NOT RACIST-I love all people...African-American, Asian-American, Alien-American, and the list goes on... Anyway, review! Next chapter title: Owl Post and E-mail!


	3. Owl Post and Email

__

_A/N: Many many thanks to my grand total of TWO reviewers for my last chapter: Kagome19 and orli-enthusiast! You guys are waaaaay awesome! Oh, and yes, orli-enthusiast, I don't think a lot of people appreciate dance...it saddens me...: ( Well anyway, on with the chapter!_

_I only own this dang plot._

__

__

_Chapter 3: Owl Post and E-mail_

_"Dancing with the feet is one thing, dancing with the heart is another."_

I opened my eyes blearily the next morning. The sun peeked through the blinds, and I got up to open them. I gazed out at the street full of taxis for a moment until Malia walked into the room.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. She was dressed in her workout clothes. I remembered she had had conditioning that morning. She took off her tennis shoes. "Have you seen Ellie? Oh, man, she is sooooo hungover from last night. Katelyn couldn't even get her into bed, so she just let her sleep on the floor."

I picked up my brush and ran it through my wild hair. "Serves her right for drinking too much. I told her to take it easy."

"Well, don't you know what she's been through? Seems like the only way out for her is to drink."

I placed my brush on the dresser and turned around.

"The only way out of what?"

Malia opened her mouth to begin, but then Lindsey barged in. "Good morning! Hey, ladies, I'm gonna go take those dresses back before anyone sees that they were missing."

"Fine." I handed my black sequined affair over.

"Mine's in the bathroom, would you get it for me please?" Malia stretched her leg with her foot on the dresser. "These leg cramps are killer!"

Lindsey walked into the bathroom and dug through the dirty clothes. I looked meaningfully at Malia. She shot me an annoyed look and tipped her head at the bathroom door.

BANG! Something white and feathery hit our window. Malia shrieked. Lindsey rushed out of the bathroom, holding the red dress.

"What was that all about, Malia?"

"Um….I saw a spider!" She stamped at the floor. "There, I got it."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I'm just gonna go before you guys start acting weird, too."

The second she left, Malia ran to close the door, and I ran to open the window, since I knew exactly what had hit it…

I held a snowy-white owl, who looked a bit dazed at the moment. Hedwig.

"Damn it, Ginny, I told you to stop sending me owl post!" I fumed. It was too dangerous-what would the other girls think of owls constantly residing in my room?

Malia took the scroll of parchment while I carried Hedwig into the bathroom. She perched on the curtain rod of the shower, and I tossed her a couple M&Ms from a package on the bathroom counter. I walked back out to the bedroom and took the scroll from Malia. I opened it, and we both read:

_Hey Hermione!_

_ Listen, I know you said not to write by owl post, but I still haven't quite got the hang of getting Muggle mail out to you. _

_ Right now I'm at Harry's (that's why Hedwig delivered your letter). Guess what-he popped the question! I said yes…the wedding's not going to be for a couple of months though-Mum wants to make a great huge deal ("Of course!" I said to Malia. "Six boys and one girl…of course she's gonna make a big deal…she's her only daughter!"). I'm so excited, and you have to be my maid-of-honor!_

_ Speaking of maids, are you still one? I mean, any new boyfriends?_

_ Everyone misses you here at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur stopped by the other night-and let me just say I have never seen so many redheaded, French-speaking children in my life._

_ Oh, Ron's standing by me now, reading over my shoulder. He says hello and sends his love._

_ Anyway-how've you been? How's the ballet? Are you finally getting the hang of that hip-hop stuff? Let me know soon…send Hedwig back._

_ Missing you insanely-much love,_

_ Ginny_

"He sends his love, eh?" Malia said as I rolled the scroll back up.

"It doesn't mean anything; his whole family's like that: open and friendly to everyone," I replied dismissively.

"Whatever you say, O Wise One."

A knock sounded from the door. I yelled, "Come in!" Katelyn poked her head through the opening.

"Hey, will someone come help me with Ellie? She's still out like a light on the floor, and I want to do some Pilates where she's sleeping. Could one of you help me lift her onto her bed?"

"I'll go, you stay," Malia said to me. "Besides, if she wakes up, you'll just end up lecturing her."

"Well, it's her own fault she's in that state…" I grinned in spite of myself. "But you're right."

She followed Lindsey out of the room and closed the door. After feeding Hedwig a couple more M&Ms, I pulled out my laptop. Receiving owl post reminded me to check my email.

There were the usual spam messages, advertisement, chain letters, and campus e-notices. I deleted those. Then I found an email from Mum. I clicked it open.

_Hi, honey, it's the Wicked Witch of __England__-your mother!_

_ Just kidding._

_ How have you been? We haven't heard from you in a while. You must be keeping very busy with your lessons and your friends. I hope you are doing all right._

_ We've been all right here, for the most part._

_ Honey, I don't mean to worry you by telling you this, but I think you should know-Daddy had a heart attack last night. Now, it's nothing to worry about-it was very mild-but it gave the two of us quite a scare._

_ It's probably asking a lot, but would you like to come and visit for a week or two? I know it will take a lot of time away from dance, but your father would love to see you, as would I. So…think about it, won't you? And let me know soon._

_ Well, I must dash-your father's being completely horrible to the nurse. Asking if she would recommend the Atkins diet for him….he is tiring sometimes._

_ Write soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

_ P.S. There's a boy who's been stopping by our house for tea quite recently-one of your old friends from school-the one with the red hair. Such a nice boy…maybe you two'll get reacquainted if you visit!_

I gaped at the computer screen. Poor Dad...a heart attack-at least it wasn't too serious.

The part about Ron (of course, it had to be Ron, right?) intrigued me. Stopping by for tea? That was completely unlike something he would do. Stopping by for Quidditch, maybe. But tea? And with my parents, of all people?

The last sentence repeated itself in my head: "…Maybe you two'll get reacquainted if you visit!" The strange thing was, that was what my initial thought had been. That, and, _Two weeks? When I come back, my feet will consist of two big blisters after my first ballet class!_

I hit the reply button and typed:

_I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll fly in-Apparating's too risky. Give Dad my love-Hermione_

After I clicked the Send button, I shut down my laptop and rummaged through my desk for a piece of paper and pen. I jotted a quick note to Ginny:

_Hi-so good to hear from you!_

_ I'm so glad he asked you-it's about time! Haha…we all knew it would end up this way, right?_

_ Oh-of course I'll be your maid of honor!_

_ I'm going to be back soon-my dad's in the hospital, and I'm coming back to visit for a couple weeks. Can't wait to see you!_

_ XOXOXOXO-Hermione_

_ P.S. Ron, if you're reading this (and I know you probably are)-hello! Oh, and why were you drinking TEA with MY PARENTS? Just wondering-H_

I sealed my letter in an envelope, gave it to Hedwig, and sent her on her way. Then I turned to my disaster of a room and sighed. Now, to pack…

"Yes, Madame, I'll practice my promenades every day," I said wearily. My teacher hadn't taken my future leave of absence kindly.

"Take this!" she barked, shoving a CD into my hands. I examined the cover. John Williams, Under the Stars, Star Wars, Episode II. I saw that movie with my dad, and hated it-but loved the beautiful orchestral composition.

"Maybe this will inspire you to put more emotion into your dancing," Madame said, a bit more quietly.

"Thanks," I said genuinely.

"Take care!" She bade me goodbye, and I crowded into a taxi with Malia and the other girls, who insisted on saying their goodbyes at the airport.

"We'll miss you," Lindsey said as she hugged me. Katelyn followed in a similar fashion.

"Could you bring one of those British hotties back for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll miss you too, Ellie."

She hugged me. Then Malia stepped forward.

"Have tons of fun with Ron." She winked.

"Malia!"

"Oh, oops, I mean-don't let some jerk break your heart. Oh, and I hope your dad gets better really soon."

"That's better." I embraced her tightly.

"Aloha!" she said cheerfully.

The rest of the girls waved as I passed through security. Before I knew it, I was on the plane.

The last time I was on a transatlantic flight, I was leaving the world I knew and loved behind. This time, I was just traveling from one beloved home to the other.

A/N: Yeah, cheesy end to the chapter, I know....Review (let's repeat it, one more time...REVIEW!) please-I want feedback, although I'll probably keep writing no matter how many reviews I get, since I know what's gonna be in some future chapters (hehehehe-I'm mentally writing them) and I LOVE IT! So, if you wanna find out-review! Next chapter title-Back Home Again...


	4. Back Home Again

_A/N: Hi all-thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Shouts to you are at the bottom of the page._

_For the record-I don't think I explained hermione's music selection very well. "Under the Stars" is the love theme for Episode II (basically, they played it whenever Anakin and Padme were together in the movie-especially during the wedding). I did not mean that the music was the standard Star Wars theme (you know, the…dun-DUN-dundundunDUN-dun…etc.) That would be a frightening ballet piece! Anyway, if you get the chance to listen to the music, do it! It's really good! The easiest way I think would be just to watch the wedding at the end of the 2nd movie to get the necessary taste of the music. Keep in mind-it will appear in a future chapter (one that I've mentally written already : D )_

_Wow, too much chattering on my part-enjoy the chapter!_

_Chapter 4: Back Home Again_

_"Dance is the expression that everyone understands."_

I stepped off the runway and gazed at London Heathrow Airport, my eyes bleary and my hair mussed. I barely knew my legs anymore; they were so stiff and reluctant to move that I couldn't comprehend at that moment how they had ever stretched into the splits. I hobbled to pick up my luggage and turned around to see my mother, who immediately squeezed me in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Hermione, oh, I didn't think you'd really come home-I mean, I didn't want to mess up your dance class schedule or anything-"

"It's all right, Mum!" I gasped. She let go. "Madame is okay with it, as long as I keep up with my conditioning and I stretch everyday. Oh, she also gave me a musical selection to start with while I'm here." I didn't mention that I was clueless on how to choreograph that…

"Well, your father is very excited that you're coming to visit-how long are you staying, again?"

"Two weeks."

"Wonderful!" She beamed at me. "Your dad's home from the hospital now, so why don't we go make sure he hasn't destroyed the house yet?" She winked.

"Okay…" I was glad to be headed home-I needed some serious sleep.

Once we arrived, I tramped through the house, exploring everything new and things I had also forgotten.

"My room! You painted it!" My formerly pink walls were now a pale seafoam-green. My framed ballerina portrait still hung on the wall, but everything else was redecorated.

"Yes, sweetheart, we changed it into the guest room," Mum said, carrying my dance bag in the room and laying it on the matching seafoam bed.

"Let's go see your father; he's just woken up from his nap."

I followed Mum into the master bedroom, where I found Dad lying under the covers, watching a golf tournament on TV.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, switching off the TV with his remote and sitting up in bed. "You really didn't have to come all the way across the Atlantic to see your dear old dad…" Despite his words, he looked thrilled to see me.

"Of course I did, Dad, you had a heart attack, remember? What else was I supposed to do, just send a get-well card?"

He laughed. "Well, all that bacon did me in, I guess. Consider yourself lucky, Miss Ballerina, that you inherited your mother's slim figure." My mom laughed good-naturedly and blushed. I knew it was true, though. Every single girl enrolled in the dance program was constantly following some new diet. Even Malia watched her weight; her well-meaning relatives always sent her those chocolate covered macadamia nuts, which were always passed on to yours truly. I felt guilty about it, especially around Ellie, but it was a trait I was extremely thankful for.

I yawned. "I think I'm gonna go take a short nap, okay?"

"No!" my dad said sternly. A joking smile broke on his face. Mum slapped at his arm.

"Of course, it's been a long day for you."

I traipsed back into the seafoam green wonderland. I shoved my dance bag off the bed onto the floor, where its contents spilled: my pointe shoes, a half-empty tube of Icy Hot, a pale blue warm-up jacket, and an empty Dasani bottle. I would have normally tidied the mess up, but I was exhausted. I slid under the covers and curled up into a warm ball. Within minutes, I was asleep.

I stirred and glance at my clock, expecting only about forty-five minutes to have passed. I gasped, completely shocked. 10:30? Judging by the light streaming through the opening of the blinds, I knew it wasn't 10:30 at night. I rose out of bed and pushed my hands to the ceiling. Then I pulled my Discman out of my carry-on bag and put it on, playing the hip-hop warm up mix Ellie made for me. "Yeah!" started up, and I rolled my hips from side to side, did the grapevine to get my blood flowing, and all the rest of my crazy warm-up rituals…

I was sitting on the floor with my legs in a straddle and my head on the floor during "Holidae In" when I heard a faint sound in the background-the doorbell. I whipped off my headphones. Who could be here? I listened carefully. I heard some squealing, and my mum and another motherly sounding woman conversing excitedly. _Probably one of my mum's friends, _I thought, and returned the headphones to my ears.

I grabbed my foot and pulled my leg into the splits, my hand holding my foot high above my head. I counted off fifteen beats to myself, then switched legs.

A knock sounded at my bedroom door. I released my foot and took off my headphones once again. Mum barged in.

"Hermione! You have company! What are you doing, not dressed yet? You've got five minutes to come out and be a good hostess to your friends!"

"'K, Mum." She shut the door behind her, and I turned off the music. Guests? I thought they were hers, not mine!

I rifled through my suitcase, searching for something to wear. Finally, I found a pair of beige J. Lo sweatpants that were comfortably, yet didn't look too sloppy. I dug out a fitted white tank top and donned that as well. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and examined the effect in the mirror. Ugh…but at least I looked awake. I made my way out to the living room, where my mother was sitting with a pair of red headed women and a black haired, green-eyed man.

"Hermione!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, running over to me and almost knocking me over with the force of her embrace. "Oh, how are you?"

"You look fabulous!" Ginny gushed, ripping me away from her mother and enveloping me in her arms.

"Thanks-hi, Harry!" I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Just great, thanks." I examined him more closely. To my relief, he did not look as shadowed or empty as he used to. On the contrary, he wore a happy grin and looked just as elated to see me as his future wife and mother-in-law.

I took a seat on the couch as my mum got up to fetch some more tea. We discussed my dancing at length, though by the end of it, Mrs. Weasley still didn't understand hip-hop ("Why shaking your bum and making a lot of angry faces at your audience is called dancing is beyond me."). Then the subject of the conversation turned to Harry and Ginny's upcoming wedding.

"December 18th!" Mrs. Weasley announced proudly, setting her teacup down in its saucer. "That's the soonest we could get it-of course, with everything Ginny wants. Oh, by the way, dear-Madam Malkin'll have the dress altered by next Thursday."

"Mum," Ginny replied with her teeth gritted, "I thought we already discussed this-I want a dark-green gown, not the old white family dress."

"But dear," Mrs. Weasley answered, "that dress has been in my family for ages! Besides, white is the only appropriate color for a bride to wear; it represents-ahem-_purity_."

Mrs. Weasley failed to notice Harry and Ginny exchanging nervous, guilty glances with each other. I bit back a smile.

"So," I ventured, changing the subject, "who's the best man, Harry? Have you decided yet?"

"Oh, yeah." He brightened. "Ron, of course, what else would you expect, Hermione?"

I went bright red. I knew that…. "Oh," was my dignified response. "Where is he, anyway?" I tried to swing a smile back on my face.

"At home with Arthur, degnoming the garden again-though, if you like, you could stop by for dinner to say hi. Actually, the two of them would probably be thrilled-Arthur has so many questions about that computer P.M. rubbish-"

"I.M.," corrected Harry.

"Yes, that-and Ron-oh, he's just been so down since that Parvati wench-oh, sorry- that Parvati girl broke his heart. Though I must say, I'm very glad to see him around the Burrow so often now, I've been worried about him living all by himself in London. Anyway, he'll be happy to see you, too, Hermione-he's really missed you!" Her tone was one hundred percent sincere. A pang of guilt stabbed me in the stomach and twisted, rolling my intestines like spaghetti.

"I would love to come for dinner tonight, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks!" I traded my guilt for courage-it was almost impossible. I pasted a smile on my face and bravely added, "I need to catch up with Ron, anyway."  
Mrs. Weasley's face brightened significantly. "Great!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "All right, you two," she said to Harry and Ginny, suddenly all business. "I made an appointment with someone I'm considering for the catering, so we'd better go!" She kissed Mum on the cheek. "Thank you for the tea; it was lovely." She then kissed me. To my great surprise, she whispered in my ear, so no one else could hear, "You have no idea how happy Ron will be that you've come home."

My spaghetti-insides were reduced to pureed pasta.

The three of them walked out my front door, each of them waving goodbye. I closed the door behind them and looked at Mum.

"It is alright if I go, isn't it?" I clarified.

"Of course, sweetheart," Mum answered. "She's right, you know, Ron misses you terribly," she quickly added.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh…." She turned away from me, looking guilty. "He talks about you whenever he's over here…he is a very big help around the house, you know, with yard work and things. Magic does come in handy…"

I closed my eyes. He talks about me TO MY PARENTS while he's drinking tea WITH MY PARENTS, and then he does yard work FOR MY PARENTS?

This was just crazy.

"Okay, well, if it really is alright with you, I'll go." I headed back to my room, shaking my head in confusion about these conversations and wondering what in the world was going to come of all of this.

A/N: Okies, please please PLEASE review!!! I will love you for it. One topic: You all have heard about the 6th book title, right? RIGHT?? Anyway, just curious…who do you all think the HBP is? 'Cause…haha…I'm clueless….

Kagome-I love the Star Wars movies too! I just didn't see Hermione liking them...I dunno...

orli-enthusiast: Ellie's drinking is her way out of-oh, oops, almost gave it away! But keep it in mind, it'll be important sometime..."orchestral composition" haha...I just like big words.

I love everyone else that reviewed: bluehoax and ladyla (and anyone else I may have forgotten-sorry!). You are fabulous beyond belief!

Next chapter title: _In A Nutshell, Gorgeous_ (yeah, kinda strange, but 1000 dollars to whoever guesses who this is referring to! wink).


	5. In a Nutshell, Gorgeous

_A/N: Hey there-I'll just add the individual notes at the bottom. Go read!_

_Chapter 5: In a Nutshell, Gorgeous_

__

_"Dance for yourself, if someone understands, good. If not, then no matter, go right on doing what you love."_

After contemplating what would be appropriate to wear to a Weasley family dinner, I pulled on a denim skirt and just left my fitted white tank top on. I jabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings into my earlobes and shook out my brown mane. A couple brushes of mascara, and I was ready to go.

I slid my feet into a pair of straw sandals and snagged my purse.

"Mum, I'm going to the Weasleys'!" I yelled down the hall.

"All right, dear, have a good time."

I walked into my bathroom and examined my appearance one last time. Then I closed my eyes and tried to recall the basics of Apparating (since I hadn't for five years). Oh, yes-that's right-in an instant, I appeared at the Burrow's front door.

I smoothed my skirt nervously. Was Ron here already? I took a deep breath, pressed my lips together, and pushed my index finger against the cracked and faded ivory doorbell.

After the chimes sounded, a few nervous moments passed, and the knob turned slowly. My heart skipped…was it…?

A pair of familiar, screaming baby-blue eyes confirmed that it was.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "Mum didn't tell me you-what-how-why are you here?" He looked confused and then he blushed. "Not that we-I mean, I-don't want you here or anything-I mean-"

He was blathering like a soap opera star. I held a laugh back and hugged him quickly. "Good to see you too, Ron." This shut him up.

Ginny appeared behind him in the doorway. "Oh, good, you're here. Mum was worried, like always…"

"Why didn't you say-Hermione-what-what's going on?" he demanded, turning to face his little sister.

"Ron, it doesn't matter why, what matters is that she's here and not in New York," she dismissed him breezily. She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the Burrow while Ron stood, gaping at me still.

The two of us girls ran up the stairs to Ginny's room, which was piled with magazines about bridal dresses, bridal hairstyles, bridal showers, bridal you-name-it. Ginny picked one up and rifled through it, obviously searching for a certain photograph.

"Aha!" She practically threw the open magazine at me. I stared down at the page it was opened to. It showed a picture of a beautiful satin strapless forest-green gown. The bodice was fitted, and the full skirt billowed out beautifully at the waist. The model in the picture, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Ginny, also wore matching forest-green, elbow length gloves.

"Very dramatic," I remarked, handing the magazine back to Ginny.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she gushed, hugging the magazine to her chest joyfully. "The thing is," she continued, looking disappointed, "Mum's got her heart set on me wearing the dress she wore for her wedding-and I hate it! I've tried it on already, and it looks horrible on me. Mum insists it's fine though-and she keeps on saying how green isn't a bride's color." She sighed, obviously exasperated.

"And then there's her "white stands for purity" thing…" I said slyly. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as Ginny went scarlet.

"Yes…well, you know, it was bound to happen sooner or later…" She blushed even more.

"Just admit that you and Harry did it already! I'm not going to condemn you or anything!" I burst. She looked shocked and tried to maintain her composure.

"No…no we haven't…you know that I…I, oh, would you quit laughing!" She went an even deeper red. "Oh, all right, we have, but just don't tell Mum, okay? She'd have a seizure or something."

"Okay," I agreed, still giggling, though I wasn't quite sure what was so funny about that idea.

"I'm going to go help Mum in the kitchen," Ginny declared, still very red in the face. "You can stay here and look at what I've got planned so far." She handed me a white folder filled with papers.

"All right." I watched as she left the room, the door swinging gently behind her. I did not look inside the folder, but instead stared off into space, thinking not of her wedding, but of Ron.

Why had he been so nervous? Had I really surprised him that much? We'd been the best of friends for seven years, and then…I winced. I'd been the one to drop him like a hot potato. The guilt attacked once again…

"No!" I said softly to myself. I stood up and headed down the stairs to the crowded living room, where I was greeted by a roar of happiness.

"Hermione! Great to see you!" yelled George, jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah," added Fred, leaving Katie in the armchair they had been sharing. "Ron's especially happy to see you." He winked.

"Well…how's the joke shop?" I asked, steering the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"Oh, fantastic," George said, "a bunch of Americans bought a huge stock of Whizbangs for their Fourth of July celebration. Galleons and Galleons…" He looked to the sky dramatically with a happy grin on his face. A thought ran through my brain: If he wasn't married already, he'd be perfect for Ellie-both pranksters, both completely the opposite of serious.

"How are you, Hermione?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Fine, thanks!" I smiled back at him. I hadn't gotten to know Charlie very well, but he was one of my very favorite Weasleys (if I was picking favorites). He still worked with dragons and other wild beasts, but rather than developing an "outer shell" and becoming insensitive, he reached out to people and gave so much of himself. In essence, he was a "tough Mama's boy".

"Bonjour!" A little red headed girl climbed into my lap and stared at me with wondering silver eyes.

"Diane!" Bill chased after the girl and picked her out of my lap. "Sorry about that, Hermione, she's taken to saying hello to everyone she knows-and doesn't know, for that matter."

"It's all right; she's adorable!" I gazed around the room looking for Fleur. Sure enough, she was there, scolding two young boys and a girl in rapid-fire French. Her slender hand rested on her protruding belly. It looked as if they were expecting yet again.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny…Percy. That's who was gone. I swallowed as I recalled how he died. A still-unknown servant of Voldemort had killed him, right under Fudge's nose! It was a horrible tragedy. As much as I'd disliked Percy, I felt terrible when I heard about his death.

After a few more minutes of visiting, Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone into the dining room, where there was a bit of a dispute about the seating arrangements.

"Hermione," Fred began conspiratorially, "is there any way you could help George and me with advertising in the States? I mean," he continued, beginning to lower himself into the chair next to me, "New York City-what a huge market-"

"Fred," Katie interrupted, "why don't we sit over by Charlie?"

"Hang on, Katie; this is an important business discussion-"

"_Frederick_." She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly toward the door, through which Ron had just ambled.

"Oh, right…" He moved away, leaving the seat empty once again. Ron seized his chance.

"No one's sitting here, right?" he inquired cheerfully. Without waiting for an answer, he took the seat. He seemed to have overcome his shyness. _Too bad,_ I thought to myself wistfully, _it was rather cute…._

While everyone was busy eating, I took a few minutes to just observe Ron. He hadn't changed much…his hair was still that vivid hue of red, exactly like every other Weasley. As I had noticed before, those eyes….oh, those eyes….they were still perfect. The thing that was most noticeable was his build. He was still extremely tall-there was no questioning that- but he seemed to have filled out…He wasn't so lanky-he looked much stronger and broader in the shoulder. Muscular-that was the word I'd wanted-more muscular!

In a nutshell, gorgeous…

I shook myself out of my trance as Harry, who was sitting on the opposite side of me, passed the mashed potatoes right in front of my face.

"You _are_ allowed to eat this, right?" Ginny inquired carefully. "You aren't doing that crazy Muggle no-carb diet, right?"

"Of course not," I laughed. "Let's see….choosing between your mum's cooking and low-fat yogurt for every meal…There's no competition!"

Everyone at the table laughed, and then continued with their own conversations. I turned to face Ron, who was eagerly devouring a dinner roll. I noticed that, believe it or not, his table manner had improved quite a bit.

"So, what's new with you, Ron?" I asked politely as I cut my meatball into bite-sized pieces. "I haven't heard from you lately…." For the past five years, really, I thought shamelessly.

He swallowed and answered, "Yeah, I've been so busy at work, I'm so sorry I haven't written…." An apologetic note rang through his clear voice. "I've been promoted-I'm assistant to the Head of the Misuse of Magic Office!" He grinned proudly in spite of his attempt to keep his voice modest. It was adorable.

My stomach flipped. Here was Ron, the jokester, doing something worthwhile and helping people, while I, Hermione, the brainy bookworm, was learning how to dance and look pretty. Too ironic for words….

I settled with a, "That's great, Ron! I'm really proud of you!" He literally glowed at my complements.

"Thanks….so, anyway, how's the ballet going? D'you have to wear pink all the time and walk everywhere on your tiptoes?"

I laughed. "No, actually, I usually wear black for ballet; in my other classes, I can pretty much wear whatever color I please."

His eyes widened. "You mean, you take other dance classes besides ballet?"

"Oh, yes!" I rambled on about the amazing, unique classes I took at Julliard. I think his eyes glazed over once I got to the joys of modern, but he, unlike his mother, took a special interest in hip-hop.

"That sounds really good," he remarked. "Like I could possibly learn how to dance like that."

"Oh, you could, definitely!"

"You would teach me?"

"Well…." I hesitated. Hip-hop was probably the type of dance I was worst at- I don't know, I could never seem to get my soul into it. "If we found a club, I could try…"

"Cool." He looked satisfied with my answer and stabbed some green beans with his fork.

Later on, after dinner, I stayed and chatted with everyone, but then I figured I'd better be heading home soon. A chorus of "Bye, Hermione!" s and "Good to see you!" s followed me as Ron walked me to the door.

"You know, I'm really glad you're back," he said. "It's just not the same around here without you."

"Well," I replied, smiling slightly, "it's good to be back. Everyone's so different, yet, as a whole, it's the same. Wait-did that even make sense?" I laughed at my puzzling remark.

He laughed, too, though it was the kind of laugh that wasn't mocking. Like laughing _with_ me, not _at_ me.

"A lot of things don't make sense," he said sagely.

Huh? Ron the Philosopher? Where did this come from?

"I'm going to hold you to that dancing lesson promise," he said teasingly.

"Oh, darn, I thought I would get away without having to really teach you."

It felt so natural to be back to arguing, though both of us knew we weren't really trying to hurt the other.

"Seriously, 'Mione," he said in a low voice, leaning against the front door, "let's get together sometime, just us. Just to talk about what's been going on-nothing too serious."

My heart soared in an upward swoop. "That would be great," I said, forgetting about acting casual.

"Great," he replied, looking so content. A couple awkward moments passed, and then I decided to give him another hug, just to be friendly. He chuckled, a bit surprised. This was different from your standard "hello" hug. I could feel the laughter rumble through his chest. It was comforting and awe-inspiring at the same time.

"Well, I'm off," I said, really not wanting to leave now. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah….bye, 'Mione."

I closed my eyes. In the milliseconds before I disappeared, Ron's face, so elated because of my embrace, had etched itself in the insides of my eyelids.

A/N: Okey dokey-review, por favor!!!

Shoutouts to my beloved reviewers:

Kagome: Harry and Ginny have been bad! Haha…yeah, I've always wanted to know more about her parents, JKR never seems to talk much about them, but ah well….

Ladyla: Everyone loves a happy reunion, don't they? Thanks for reviewing!! : D

KateM: Yeah, Hermione's not picking up on all those "signals", is she? Haha…

Ilikechicken: "Harry Potter and the Harry Potter"? (laughs hysterically) That doesn't make any sense….but I didn't think of it that way before, so thanks! Oh yeah-everything R/H rules! I'm with ya on that one…

Bluehoax: There ya go, they just met! I wanted a dramatic sort of build up. Oh-I love Hermione's dad, too. He turned out about a billion times better than I ever expected.

Okay-I can't give you the title for the next chapter, but I will tell you that it is FREAKIN' AWESOME so far! Seriously, it's my favorite one (though I say that about every chapter now). Okay-have a good day-P-stepper


	6. Marriage Talks, Dance Battles, and a Cou...

__

_A/N: Hi, I'm just gonna let you read, except for one disclaimer:JKR owns all characters except the ones I have created for fictitious purposes. My best friend Kris owns the "Hit and Run" kiss, as does her sleazy ex-boyfriend. Read on!_

__

__

_Chapter 6: Marriage Talks, Dance Battles, and a Couple Kisses_

_"Dance first. Think later. It's the natural order."_

I spent a couple lazy days just hanging around my house. I played an insane number of board games with my dad, ranging from Monopoly to checkers to Mastermind to Risk. I even broke out an old wizard's chess set Ron had given me ages ago and showed my dad how to play (even though he'd demolished me on his first try).

We'd also watched a ton of DVDs (Dad had amassed a huge collection since I'd moved out). We'd watched everything from _Miss Congeniality_ to _Top Gun_ to _The Wizard of Oz._ Now, because of my dad's constant insistence, we were watching _Star Wars: Episode II._ Dad loved the movie, but I just couldn't stand the sci-fi stuff. It was just too….I don't know, out there for me. The part I loved, however, was the plotline between the Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. A man and woman, passionately in love with each other, yet their love was destined for disaster….I sighed as I watched their lips meet….and again….and again…._Under the Stars_ played, and I though of the ballet piece I hadn't started yet. Oops…

The credits began to roll, and my dad shut off the DVD player with the remote. I sighed yet again. Sadly, I was stuck in a daydream of me playing the part of Amidala and Ron as Anakin (very pathetic, I know).

"That Ron boy, he's quite a catch," my dad remarked lightly.

I sat up, startled. Had my dad read my mind?

_No, that's not possible, stupid!_ I told myself.

"Dad, we were watching _Star Wars,_ not discussing Ron Weasley."

"Yes, but…." My dad got a mischievous look on his face. "He's a great helper around here, and, as far as future husbands go, he's okay for you in my book….."

"Dad!" I stared at him. "I'm not getting married yet, I'm not even twenty-two!" Which was really stupid to say, since lots of people (including one of my best friends, in fact) planned on getting married before the age of twenty-two.

"Plus," I added. "I'm going to school in New York, and it's a school that requires dedication and hard work. No time for boyfriends. Finally, Ron and I are just friends. We hadn't seen each other for almost five years until a couple days ago, so we're taking it slow."

"All right, all right, I believe you!" Dad held his hand up in defeat. "I'll just have to save that particular sermon for a more appropriate time." He switched the TV to a soccer match. As I left the room, I thought I heard him mutter, "Taking it slow….", but I wasn't sure.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, hoping to find something good to eat. The phone on the wall rang. I ran to answer it, but I guess my mum was quicker, since she, within fifteen seconds, yelled, "Hermione! For you!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Who had my phone number (that I was friends with, at least)? I warily picked up the extension in the kitchen and said, "Hello?" I heard my mom's end click off.

"Hermione? You can hear me, right? Say something!"

I smiled as a sweet warmth passed from my fingertips to my toes. "Ron! Hi. Um-hi. Of course I can hear you-I'm glad you got the hang of telephoning; you managed to not scare my mum."

"Yeah, well, Harry gave me a few pointers."

I laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, not too much." Even over the phone, I could detect the mischief in his voice. "Though, I have some good-or bad, depending on how you look at it-news."

"What's this?"

"Ginny found a club-wizarding hip-hop."

I laughed even harder. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Dead serious, I mean."

I paused. "So….what you're saying is you want this dancing lesson tonight, right?"

"Of course. And while you're at it," he added with a note of leisure, "give Harry and Ginny a few tips. Merlin knows they'll need them at the reception."

I rolled my eyes. "Ronald Weasley, is this your idea of asking a girl on a date?"

"If I said yes, would that change the nature of my dancing lesson?"

I looked at my reflection in the black marble countertop. I wore a smug expression as I answered, "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting nervously and watching the clock as the minutes ticked by. 7:57, 7:58….he was coming to pick me up at 8:00.

My parents had been thrilled that I was going out with "that nice Ron Weasley". Oy….

I plucked nervously at one of the straps of my red halter-top. Actually, it was one of my dance costumes from a previous recital, but it would work in a hip-hop club. I'd paired it with some black drawstring capris, and I was good to go (after a pair of huge silver hoops glinted in my ears).

The minute hand finally ticked to twelve. At once, I heard the doorbell chime. I practically ran to answer it, my heart in my throat, although I knew perfectly well who'd be standing there.

"Wow," Ron commented, his blue eyes wide as he examined my clothing. "Do they always dress like this in America?" I slapped at his arm playfully, fully aware of the heat creeping into my cheeks.

"Hey, watch it, I think I'm gonna need that arm!"

I peered around him. "Where are Harry and Ginny? I'm assuming they're going, too?"

"We're meeting them there. C'mon, we don't want to be late for anything!" And without warning, he took my hand and we both Apparated. Within seconds, we were standing at the entrance to a large, smoky building with a huge neon sign over the door reading _Acromantula_.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she dragged Harry over to us. "Let's go! I hear we're in for a dancing lesson," she joked, looking at me.

"Right, right, well, we have to get in first, you know," I pointed out.

"Fair point," remarked Harry. He turned and grinned at the bouncer, who looked oddly familiar. "Hey, Thomas, think you could get the four of us in?"

"No problem," Dean replied. I'd hardly recognized him-he had so many gold chains around his neck, I was surprised he hadn't toppled over yet. He shooed us through the door.

I gazed around the club. In many ways, it was so similar to El Cuarto Loco in New York-but, then again, it was so different. For instance, signs labeled "No Sleeping Draughts or Stunning Spells may be used within this club" could be found back in good ol' NYC. Plus, none of the drinks at El Cuarto Loco emitted clouds of purple smoke…

The wizarding factor wasn't the only difference between the two clubs. El Cuarto Loco, with its Latin music mix, had radiated sexiness, seduction, and hip-rolling. In this club, however, the dancers crowded on the dance floor oozed with confidence, attitude, and a simple love for this awesome type of dance.

Harry and Ginny headed off to the bartender (after a stern warning from me). I made to follow them, but Ron held me back by the shoulder.

"C'mon," he coaxed. "Better now than later-besides, it'll probably take me forever to pick this up, anyway."

We squeezed our way onto the crowded dance floor and found a space.

"Okay," I said, "this is your basic step. Step right, cross back with your left foot, then cross forward with your right. Do the same on the other side, only your left foot steps first." I demonstrated, and he followed. To my surprise, he wasn't that bad. We practiced in time to the music for a little bit as I called out the steps: "Right-left-right, left-right-left, right-left-right…."

"Good." I moved in front of him to face him. "Let's try it as if we were really dancing, face-to-face." I counted off, and he did it perfectly.

"See, you've got it!" I yelled. He grinned, obviously in awe of himself. "Now, there's another move that's pretty easy. All you have to do is lean forward and backward in time to the music." I reached up and guided his shoulders as he did so. "Now, when you put it with a partner, you would lean forward when I lean back. Let's try it….five, six, seven, eight! Forward, back, forward, back…." He picked it up almost perfectly (except for the time we bumped heads).

"I got it!" he shouted gleefully. I had to laugh at this not-so-sophisticated behavior in the crème-de-la-crème of nightclubs.

"Great! Now, all you have to do is let the music guide you….keep feeling the beat, and just do what comes naturally to you." I started the step combo, and he immediately followed, mirroring me. We turned in a circle and faced each other to lean for eight counts or so. Then I did something that neither he nor I expected. I turned so my back was facing him. I stepped backwards until I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and his strong chest on my back. His hands found my hips, which swayed in time to the music, and we ground together. A delicious sensation shot up my spine.

Looking back, I don't know what in the world possessed me to do such a forward thing. Blame it on the music, blame it on the atmosphere, blame it on my non-functional mind….I could feel a familiar dancing high coming on. The crowd that had suffocated us before formed a circle around us.

Suddenly, I broke free from Ron's grasp. He receded back into the circle by Harry and Ginny, determined to let me have my moment to shine.

My mind had totally shut down at that point. My body moved freely on its own, carried by the rhythm of the music, pulsating through my bones…..Why hadn't I been able to move like this in class? I knew the answer in an instant: This atmosphere-it was so open to just dancing because you possessed a passion for it-not to be perfect.

Just as I was hitting my stride and the crowd had completely gotten behind me, another girl, about my age, by the looks of her, broke into the circle and danced also, as if to challenge me. She was stealing my spotlight-I wouldn't let her steal my crowd!

When I did a move, she would try to do it double-time. If I did a coffee-grinder, she would try to top it with some sort of freakishly-body-mangling break dancing move. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Who _are_ you?" I asked angrily.

I got a good look at this chick's face.

None other than Parvati Patil.

Her face was red and she was breathing hard, but she was still that pretty girl I'd always envied at Hogwarts.

"I saw you with Ron," she hissed in my face. "You'd better watch your back, bitch!"

I stepped back. "So what if I was with him? You're the one who broke up with him! You don't own him, you know."

"I don't care."

I lay on the ground and prepared to do the Worm. "What do you have to prove, Parvati?"

She lay on the ground, her head next to mine, and her legs in the air in the splits. I heard a crowd of guys whistling nearby. "I have nothing to prove, I just think you should know where little Ronnie's been, if you catch my meaning."

I jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed and got in my face. We leaned like Ron and I had earlier. "He's not so innocent. He's slept with at least five girls-not counting me, of course. What makes you think that he'll want an uptight prude like you?"

She ducked as I kicked my foot over her head. "Grow up, Parvati. We aren't fifteen anymore."

Suddenly, the music stopped. The DJ got on the mike and yelled, "That was one hell of a dance-off. Now, the question is, who wins? All in favor of the lady in blue, scream!" A fair amount of guys in the crowd yelled, hooted, and catcalled. Parvati threw a superior glance my way.

"And everyone who says the chica in red's the hottest-holla!" Three-fourths of the crowd exploded, to my great surprise.

"Looks like we got ourselves a winner," the DJ laughed. I smiled as Parvati stalked off, defeated. One thing was nagging me, though: Had what she'd said really been true?

After three more hours of dancing, we decided to call it a night. Harry and Ginny disappeared together (_God knows where,_ I thought wearily). Ron decided he had to be a gentleman and drop me off at my house, so we Apparated there together, arriving at the edge of my driveway.

"You know what, I think I figured out that stuff pretty quickly," he commented lightly. "You're a good teacher." He looked into my eyes.

"Well, I had a really great student." I was so glad I hadn't frozen up.

"Dancing with you was….amazing," he replied in a whisper. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Of course," I said back. Then I took a (well, I guess another, for that night) chance. I stood on my tiptoes and gently brushed my lips against his.

Let me just say that this wasn't our first "official" kiss. There was an episode during sixth year during a raucous game of Truth or Dare. We were dared to kiss each other on the lips. After an awful lot of whining and pleading from both of us, we obliged-or at least tried to oblige. I turned my head to my right as he turned his head to his left (so our heads were turned the same way). The crowd roared with laughter. I turned my head to my left-then I discovered Ron had also turned his head! Everyone laughed even harder. Eventually, Ron just pecked me on the lips and ran away. For months, it was known in Gryffindor Tower-and eventually, the whole school- as the "Hit and Run" kiss. Embarrassing….but back to the present.

This kiss was sweet and innocent-a question, really. After breaking apart, I glanced at Ron through my eyelashes. I could see the smile in his eyes. He kissed me again. This kiss was rougher, stronger, deeper-it had an urgency, a hunger for more. To my surprise, I didn't back away, but went out to meet him-I was just as hungry as he was.

I had to put a stop to it, though, when I felt his warm hand inching up the back of my top to unhook my bra. "Ron," I said, trying to be firm and final, yet gentle at the same time.

He got the message. "Okay." He didn't look angry or upset. "Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Night, Ron." I walked to my door, thinking: If what Parvati had said was true, then why did I feel that those kisses were so honest and true?

A/N: Didja like it? Press the pretty blue button and tell me so! Please!

Shoutouts and brownie points to:

KateM: Did you like the dancing? Haha...I wish I had more reviews too, but I'd rather have 5 or 6 detailed, intelligent reviews (which is what I'm getting, on average) than 25 generic reviews.

ladyla: Well, George has Alicia (they're engaged), and Ellie...well, Ellie has problems... : ( I'm glad you like the story though!

Kagome: Yeah, Hagrid was one of my first thoughts too...since CoS has a lot of info about him. Oh-I love carbs too!!!! I practically live off pasta....Okay, getting off topic....

orli-enthusiast: Of course I forgive you! I actually tried to raise one eyebrow, just cuz you mentioned it, and I can...if I really concentrate....haha....anyway, hopefully I've updated in time for you to read this! Have fun in MA!

Ilikechicken: Yeah! Ron is hot! Haha...seriously, if I was to have a crush on any character in HP, it would probably be Ron...I mean, he's just so funny.....

NOW REVIEW!!!!


	7. Intriguing Conversations

__

_A/N: I only own the plot. Now read!_

__

_Chapter 7: Intriguing Conversations_

_"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain."_

A week passed since the visit to the club. I split my time half and half-half the time I spent at home, brushing up on my spell work, reading _Hogwarts, A History _yet again, watching DVDs with Dad, and baking with Mom. The other half of the time, I hung out at the Burrow, talking to Ginny about the wedding plans, helping Mrs. Weasley out around the house, and, of course, spending time with Ron. The Weasleys were my second family-actually, they had always been my second family, so it seemed.

A lot of times when Ron and I hung out together, it was just outside in the garden, chatting about meaningless things, really; I told him all about my New York life-my friends, my teachers, my dancing. He seemed really curious about Ellie and her drinking habits.

"She can't be very happy, can she?" he inquired as he twisted a blade of grass around his finger.

"Oh, come off it," I scoffed. "She's the one who plays all the practical jokes, takes the biggest-and craziest-risks, sails along in her own glory, and dances in the clubs till the sun rises. How can she not be happy? She's got tons of energy, and she hardly ever gets upset." Except when Madame lectures her, I thought to myself.

Ron stared up into the cloudless sky, thinking hard. Then he looked at me. His gaze was so serious. I was surprised. "Sometimes what's visible on the outside isn't really what's within," he commented thoughtfully. "People sometimes act completely opposite of what they're feeling."

As the words hit me for the first time, I was completely thrown off my guard. Again, when did Ron become so philosophical? Did five years away from Hogwarts suddenly educate him in some crazy way?

Later on, when I was lying in at home in bed, I felt that familiar stab of guilt in my lower stomach. Ron, the "insensitive wart", as I'd labeled him in fifth year, hadn't even met Ellie, and he was sensing troubles in her life. I'd spend five years around her, and I just knew her as the annoying one who called me "Mya" and got drunk at sleazy bars.

I rolled over on my other side and recalled another conversation between us that intrigued me. Just a few days ago, we'd gone over to Diagon Alley for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. As we sat in the summer sun, I couldn't help remembering how we'd sat in the same spot before third year after finding all our books.

We sat, digging into our sundaes. As I ate, a question I'd been dying to ask him kept nagging me and nagging me. I set my spoon down and watched him devour the rest of his banana split in silence. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ron," I began tentatively, wondering if this was really wise, "erm-I'm not trying to pry or be nosy or anything, but-um, have you been seeing anybody? I mean, girls-women." Arg! I didn't want to blush or be embarrassed, but I felt that heat in my face again.

He looked up at me, his spoon frozen in midair. After a few seconds in shock, he lowered the spoon back into the sundae dish and attempted to gather his wits.

"Er-mostly, no. But," he continued, his ears reddening, "I did date Parvati for about a month a couple of months before you came back."

"Oh." I wanted more information than that. I had to know if she had lied or not. "Um, I mean, was it-um, very, er-serious?"

"Well, I'm still a virgin."

"Ah…oh." Too much information. I glanced at his red face. Why, oh why, had I created such an awkward situation? "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, 'Mione." He tried to smile. "Probably a good thing, really-she blew me off for that millionaire and Quidditch player, to boot-_Vicky_." He looked disgusted as he spat the name.

It took a few seconds for my mind to connect with the significance of the name. Once it did, I cracked up laughing. I couldn't help it. I clung to the edge of my chair and roared.

"It's not funny!" He looked scandalized. "Why is it so funny that someone I really liked-well, sort of liked-left me for a brainless git with nothing but money and muscles?"

"Oh-oh, no!" I gasped, clutching my side. "Oh, Ron, that wasn't what I meant, honest!" I had to get my giggles out. Thankfully, Ron didn't lose his temper or storm away; instead, he sat and stared at me as if I was insane.

I caught my breath and explained, "It just struck me as funny because, well, I fancied Viktor for awhile, and then he dumped me, and you were dating Parvati, and she dumped you, and now-now they're together!" I relapsed into another giggling fit. This time, Ron finally got it and joined in.

"They deserve each other," he finished, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Definitely."

I licked my spoon. "No kidding." I stopped suddenly as I felt his blue-eyed gaze. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"So, theoretically," he began slowly (since when did Ron use the word "theoretically"?), "if Parvati and Vicky deserve each other, would that mean that you and I deserve each other?"

A chill shot down my spine-and it wasn't from the ice cream.

"I don't know for sure," I began, "but what I do know is that I definitely can't say that we don't."

In my bed, I closed my eyes and smiled. All the musings about Ellie's imagined problems were chased away by a pair of deep, curious, smiling blue eyes.

"What do you think, Hermione, midnight blue or burgundy for the bridesmaids' dresses? And your dress, also."

"Huh? Oh," I pulled my gaze away from Ron's figure in the backyard. He was trying to teach one of Bill's kids the basics of Quidditch.

"Well…" I examined the two swatches of fabric. "I think burgundy; you'd have a sort of Christmas theme with your green dress, Ginny." I grinned at my cleverness.

She sent me an angry look.

"Oh-the color would work with a white dress, too," I added for Mrs. Weasley's benefit. She smiled happily.

The clock on the wall spun into action. Mr. Weasley's hand pointed to _traveling_ and then _home_ as he Apparated next to the table.

"Arthur!" gasped Mrs. Weasley. "It's not even 3:00 yet; what are you doing home so soon?"

"Can't a man take half a day off work to help with his daughter's wedding preparations?" he joked. "Also," he added, "I had to pick something up for Ron; where is he?"

"Outside with Joaquin, trying to teach him the rules of Quidditch," Ginny said dismissively. Mr. Weasley headed over to the doors that led out of the house.

"Now, dear," Mrs. Weasley continued as the door shut behind him, "what about the tuxedoes? I'm assuming that's what you want, right?"

My mind wasn't on tuxedoes. I was watching out the window again. Mr. Weasley tapped Ron on the shoulder and handed him a small, white envelope. Ron looked inside, and a smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes. I couldn't help but smile too. He always wore his emotions right on his sleeve. Mr. Weasley smiled too, happy that his son was happy. Ron threw his arms around his dad and then came dashing into the house.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly, clutching the envelope, "please say you aren't doing anything tonight."

"No," I answered, surprised. "Why?"

"Look in the envelope." He handed it to me, and I lifted the flap and turned it upside down.

Two tickets fell out. My eyes focused on the four large letters in the center of the ticket. RENT. I gasped.

"How did you know?" I'd been dying to see that show, but the tickets in New York had been sold out for ages. "How did you get them?"

"I pulled a few strings at work….Perkins owed me a favor," Mr. Weasley said proudly.

"So you'll go, then?" Ron looked so hopeful.

"Of course!" I hugged him (yes, right there in front of his parents).

"Great!" He looked excited.

A couple of hours later, Ginny and I were in her room, getting me ready for the show. Thankfully, we were almost the same size, so I could've worn anything she owned, and as Ginny was working at Celestia's Formalwear, she had an uncountable number of fancy gowns.

Even though she had so many dresses, it took forever to find one suitable for a Broadway show.

"Nope." An eggplant-colored strapless gown.

"Nuh-uh." A slinky black number with a neckline that plunged to my belly button.

"Definitely not." She had insisted on me trying a hideous yellow gown with orange and blue beads covering the bodice. I felt like Cinderella-on acid.

"Wait….try this one." She pulled a soft green dress from a hanger. I felt the material between my fingers. It was strong, yet nubby and worn- so different from the flowy, feminine fabrics of the other gowns.

"Leather," Ginny provided, sitting on her bed. "Go on!" she chided.

I slowly put the dress on and instantly knew I had to wear it. The neckline was modest, but the thin straps criss-crossed at least four times in the back, finally stopping at the fabric covering my rear. The dress hugged my curves like it loved them, and the fabric flowed gracefully around my legs.

"Oh my God," Ginny breathed. "Ron is going to die when he sees you."

"It's a nice dress," I said in barely more than a whisper.

"Come here, let me fix the straps."

I obeyed and turned my back to her.

"He really loves you, you know. Ron, I mean."

I sighed and bit my lower lip. "Yeah."

"The family has always talked about how you two would end up together, even when you guys were really young, like thirteen or so. We always just knew, somehow. Especially Mum-she's never imagined anyone else for Ron but you. You should have seen her face when she heard about Ron and Parvati-it was awful. But now it's all right-you're practically one of the family! Turn your head, please." She had proceeded to doing my hair and makeup, even though I hadn't asked.

Her jabbering about Ron and me, rather than making me feel happy, shot uneasiness into my system. I was going back to Julliard in a few days-I couldn't even think about getting married! Sure, I would be back for Ginny's wedding, but that would be for a few days, not months or years.

Once she was done making me beautiful, I took a couple deep breaths and tried to talk some sense into myself. This was just a Broadway show, nothing more than a date with a boy-well, now a man-I'd known for a good ten years. I would just take it one step at a time, and everything would be fine.

A/N: Hehehe…everything's gonna be fine, eh? Anyway…next chapter title…NO DAY BUT TODAY! They see the show together….fun stuff….I'm getting behind on my typing, I have that chapter and the one after that already written in my notebook. I hate typing, it's the worst thing about fanfiction. Ah well….

Shouts:

_KateM__:_ She'll realize it eventually…in a BIG way. I love Hermione's dad too! He's the best!

_Valentines-hater:_ Sorry it's taken so long! I've been working on stuff for a drama camp I'm working at, so…updates might be a little crazy right now.

_Ilikechicken__: _Now you know! Stupid Parvati….oh well, now ya know Ron's a sweetie, like he's always been. Actually, I LOVE Save the Last Dance, but I didn't mean to copy it so much for the chapter (I seriously just noticed-scary!). But so they don't sue me, I don't own that movie! It's great, though…

_Gil-galad:_ Thank you! That was one thing I was worried about: the balance between Hermione growing up and acting like a 22 year old, while still being herself. It was hard!

_Ally of Pirate's Swoop_: It fits together too perfectly? Oooookay…if you review again, could you explain that to me a bit more? I'd really like to know what you mean by that….but I'm glad you like it!

_Miss Hogwarts_: Amazing, eh? Thanks, that means a lot to me!

_Kagome_: The general answer to all three of your questions is: I got lazy! After reading your review, I was like, "I don't remember that….". Then I went back and read and noticed that you were right! Anyway, since the "curb question" was the one you wanted answered, I'll just say that I didn't think of it that way, but my "excuse" will be that Ron just got caught up in the moment. You know how those boys can be….rolls eyes But, yeah, I will probably go back and revise that chapter eventually, just to fix that. Thanks so much for pointing that out!

_Quidditchcutie07_: I love Save the Last Dance too!!

_Figgiesblazin_: Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, now, kids….review! Please please please….make my day….the more reviews, the sooner the "pivotal" chapters will come!!! Bye bye for now!


	8. No Day But Today

_A/N: I don't own Rent or any of the HP characters. I do own the plot. _

_Chapter 8: No Day But Today_

_"There's only now, there's only here_

_Give in to love or live in fear_

_No other path, no other way_

_No day but today." –Rent_

Ginny glanced at the clock. "It's 6:30," she said. The show was starting at seven. "I'll go down and tell them that you're ready, and then you can make your grand entrance." She smiled joyfully and rushed over to hug me.

"I can't wait until you're really, officially my sister-not that you aren't like my sister now, mind you," she murmured in my ear. She released me, and with a parting wave, bounded down the stairs.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Everyone thought Ron and I were going to marry…I shoved the thought away and reminded myself that this was just one night, just one date. I took a deep breath and descended down the staircase.

"Oh, Hermione, you look stunning!" fawned Mrs. Weasley. She seemed to be fighting the urge to throw her arms around me. Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement with his wife's comments. Ginny simply sat in her chair, glowering like the Cheshire cat. This was exactly the reaction she'd hoped for.

Ron stood silent for a few seconds. He stared at me as if I'd left the room as an old hag and come back Transfigured into a veela or something. "Blimey," was all he could manage.

Mrs. Weasley fluttered around the room nervously, wringing her hands. "Oh, I need the camera-Arthur, do you remember where you left it last?"

"Mum, no!" Ron yelped, finding his voice.

While he and his mother squabbled, I examined his attire. He, like me, had gotten all dressed up-though he was wearing a strapping tuxedo that only emphasized his broad shoulders. I wasn't sure if I was in love, but I was positive at that moment that I was deep in lust. Oh, he looked delicious….

"….Mum, we need to go, we're gonna be late, no pictures!" Ron turned to me. "Let's go, Mione, before the Daily Prophet paparazzi comes." I couldn't help but laugh.

I bade his parents and Ginny goodbye, and we Apparated to Diagon Alley, though I couldn't place where we were exactly. Ron held out his arm.

"Milady," he said, in a deadpan impression of a perfect gentleman. I laughed again. It was just so different from the Ron I used to know.

I took his arm and we strode off. Ron led the way until we came upon a brightly lit theatre. The marquee read: **Star Crossed Magic Players Proudly Presents _Rent_: A Marvelous Muggle Musical!**

"Now, I'm not really one of those cultured blokes," Ron said as we found our seats (FRONT ROW! I was ecstatic), "so you may have to explain some of the deeper meaning to me. You know, since I'm such an insensitive wart and all."

I laughed. "You still remember that?"

"I was wounded for ages." He held his side and made a face like he'd been stabbed. I laughed again. "Sorry, then-I didn't know you fancied me back then."

"Ah, well…." We quieted as the show began.

I'd never seen Rent before, but I had heard the music and read the lyrics. Plus, Chaley Dawn Miller was understudying Maureen Johnson back in New York City a couple of years ago, so before my voice lesson, I'd always hear her practicing or warbling on about "a leap of mooooooooooo…"

Both Ron and I were entranced by the show, from beginning to end. What amazed me the most was the wide spectrum of emotions the show invoked in me. During "La Vie Boheme", I just wanted to get up and yell, cheer, dance, scream, and promote the Bohemian life. The array of color and….differences in the people, I guess….and the way they lived their lives….it amazed me. To think, people really lived that way, every day….starving, but doing what they loved….performing…

I actually knew the song "Take Me or Leave Me"-I helped Chaley rehearse it (I sang as Joanne). It always made the two of us laugh. At the show, I sang it softly in Ron's ear, hoping the lyrics would make him laugh, too. They did.

Although much of the show made me laugh and smile, a good part of it brought me to tears. As the cast sang in a round of "Will I?", I sobbed into my hands, not only because of the overwhelming beauty of their voices, swirling together in despair, but my ability to relate to the words they sang. I mean…. "Will I lose my dignity….Will someone care?" ….Doesn't everyone wonder that sometime in their life? When times get hard and it feels like you're back's against a brick wall, with nowhere to turn….you just want to scream, "Hello? Anyone? I'm dying of my pain, isn't anyone going to help me?"

Thankfully, "Seasons of Love", one of my very favorite show tunes in the entire world, brought me out of this short depression. I just loved the lyrics and what they meant to me: Life's always changing, but the love stays around. I looked at Ron and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my lower back. The warmth from his strong bicep spread around my bare skin.

The finale, of course, was the best. I think by this point, there wasn't a dry eye in the theatre. I could even hear Ron sniffling a bit. The female heroine almost died….she was so close to leaving….and even did, for a short time….but then she was back, reunited with the love of her life. The cast gave it their all as they sang, bold, clear, and strong. "No day but today!"

Everyone in the theatre stood and applauded. The cast deserved it. The show was amazing.

As we filed out of the crowded theatre, Ron checked his watch. "It's 10:30," he remarked. "We could go to the Leaky Cauldron, if you want…." I shook my head slightly. "Okay….d'you…um, want to, er….just go back to my place, then?" In the moon's soft light, I could see his face turning the color of his hair. As I was laughing inwardly at his shyness, I could feel the heat rising into my own face. Why? Just because we were going to his place didn't mean anything was going to happen…

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," I answered assertively. "It probably needs tidying around there, anyway-or have you suddenly become less messy?"

He laughed good naturedly, and before I knew it, we had Apparated into a small flat. Ron flipped a switch on, and light flooded through the apartment. I walked around, examining everything. I glanced at the shelf over the fireplace, then looked closer. It had a bunch of photographs in some plain wooden frames. Two of the pictures interested me the most. One was of Ron and me during first year. I'm not sure who took the picture, but I suspect it was one of the twins. Anyway, it showed Ron and me bellowing at each other, both of us red in the face.

Standing right next to this photo was another picture. This one was of Ron and me again, but we were in seventh year. In it, we weren't fighting; rather, we stood close together. I remembered taking the picture-Ginny had insisted on Ron putting his arm around my shoulder, but he stubbornly refused. Eventually, Ginny just took the picture. It had turned out really well-we both looked genuinely happy. I smiled.

"Um, Hermione, d'you….um, want to have a look around?" I turned from the fireplace and saw Ron, looking strangely nervous.

"Sure, but don't get too angry if I lecture you on how messy your room is," I joked.

He grinned. "Well, you've seen the living room and the kitchen-there really isn't much more than that….just the bathroom-" he opened the door to reveal a fairly clean bathroom, though I caught sight of a tube of toothpaste missing its top, "and last, but not least, my bedroom." I walked into the small room. It was a bit cramped, mostly because of the overflowing, messy desk in the corner. Other than that, the room was clean (and decorated in navy blue-I suspected Mrs. Weasley had done a bit of interior design work).

"So….I know it isn't much," Ron began, "but it suits me fine….since it's just me living here…all alone." Did he just throw me a hopeful glance?

"Oh, no, it's very nice…" I trailed off. One of my mom's pieces of advice floated through my head at that moment: "Don't ever go into a boy's bedroom with him and only him." I brushed it off. I'd been in Ron's dorm at school before. Nothing had happened then….

_Ah, yes,_ an annoying voice in my head whined. _But Harry was there, wasn't he? Right now, it's just you and Ron…alone…together…_

"Why don't we go sit on the couch and talk," I said pointedly. Falling into bed with Ron Weasley wasn't on my to-do list for tonight….was it?

"Okay." He followed me obediently out to the living room, where we sat on the couch and gazed into the fireplace for a couple minutes in silence. Then I ventured to speak. "You've changed a lot since I left, Ron."

He shifted and snaked his arm around my shoulders. "You think so? How?"

"Well, except for when I got to your house for the first time, you're not so set on making a good impression…no, that's not it….Oh, I don't know how to explain it…."

"No, go on." His blue eyes peered at me quite curiously.

"Um…." I took a breath and blew it out. "I think it's just that you've grown up and matured more-emotionally, I mean…."

"I don't know about that-the way I was pushing you the other night, you know, putting my hand in your shirt, that wasn't mature, I'm sorry-"

"Ron, it's okay. Really." I paused. I figured there was more.

"It's just that-I knew I didn't have much time-you're leaving in, what, three days now?" I nodded. "I couldn't let you go back to America before I kissed you. Not knowing what it felt like to just hold you, have that feeling….it killed me for five years, and who knows, maybe you won't ever be back here again. I wouldn't be surprised-you're going to go far."

"Ron." I looked at him, astounded. "Of course I'll be back in England, it's my home."

"You say that now, but give it a couple more years, and you'll be right at home in the U.S. And I'll be here in my little flat, kicking myself for not doing anything about it." I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Merlin, Mione," he whispered, "I love you so much-it's a lose-lose situation for me. If I let you go, I'd be missing you, but if I got you to stay, you'd lose everything you worked so hard for."

I couldn't take it anymore. The emotional, electrical charge of the evening was too much for me to handle. Suddenly, I didn't care what happened tomorrow, next week, next January. I wanted to be with Ron Weasley-who said he loved me-so badly I could taste it. I seized the hand that wasn't on my shoulder and pressed my mouth to his. I could sense his surprise, but it quickly gave way to a warm kiss.

I pressed on, further and further, getting hotter and hotter, until Ron suddenly pulled away, looking flustered. "Hermione!" he gasped in surprise. "Listen, it isn't that I don't like this-actually, I think I'm liking it too much-but it's just so fast…"

The tiny part of my brain that still functioned in a rational manner whole-heartedly agreed. I, however, didn't care one bit anymore. My mind used to be one hundred percent focused on dance; now it was one hundred percent focused on Ron-and what I wanted from him. Dangerous? Yes. But it was just me…and him…and his empty apartment….

I whispered the four words that had carried me through the risky kisses I'd just given him. Words that I planned to live by-at least for the night. They were my inspiration-my key to detaching from my old, uptight self.

"No day but today."

That boy couldn't get his clothes off fast enough…

A/N: Okay, half of you are gonna be like, "HOORAY!" and the other half are going to be like, "What? Hermione wouldn't do that, come on! She's sooooo OoC!" But remember, she's 21 and she's come a long way since being so rule-following and innocent. Plus, she loves him more than she ever realized until that moment.

Read the next chapter…it's crucial….I figured if I posted the two together, I wouldn't get as many flames, since the next chapter explains A LOT (though it'll probably get angry reviews too). Read on!!!


	9. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

_A/N: I don't own the original HP characters. I do own Madame, Malia, Ellie, and Katelyn, as well as the plot. _

_Chapter 9: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!___

_"I do what I love__  
I love what I do  
I DANCE"  
  
_

            "Hmmm…." I groaned lightly as I woke from my slumber. I lay in my bed with my eyes closed, thinking about the day ahead. Let's see…I would finally get started on Madame's piece, then maybe I would take Dad out to go miniature golfing or something (easier on the heart than real golf). Maybe I could convince Mum to make some of her amazing chocolate double-dutch brownies for dessert after dinner…

            I inhaled deeply through my nose as if I could smell the goodies baking. Instead, my nose detected a woodsy odor-almost like men's cologne. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. Wasn't I at home? What did I own that smelled like that? I opened my eyes and gasped.

            I was lying in a big, comfortable, blue-sheeted bed in a blue bedroom, with a messy desk crowded in the corner. I placed my hand on my stomach and was shocked to feel that it was bare. Now I was lying _naked_ in a big, comfortable, blue-sheeted bed.

            I sat up and pulled the sheets around me, trying to hide myself. Something-no, someone snored next to me.

            Ron!

            What…no….did we…The memory flooded back, cold as ice. We did…

            I mentally slapped myself across the face. How could I have been so stupid? I'd gotten so caught up in the moment, that I'd gone mad! Now, I'd lost my virginity with a boy I'd only been dating for a week and a half!

            _Well, technically, you've known him for ten years, so it's okay_, that little voice (which had gotten me into so much trouble before) rationalized.

            I groaned softly and put my face in my hands. What had I done? Ugh_-I'm so stupid!_ I screamed in my head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

            Ballerinas don't get pregnant. What would I do if I found out, three weeks later, that I was pregnant? What would Mum and Dad say? They'd kick me out of the house! I wouldn't be able to turn to them for help or support ever again! And Madame…Oh, Merlin…

            I remembered a girl who used to dance with us-until she got pregnant. She told us girls first, who responded with the appropriate tears and pats on the back. Then she told Madame (stupidly, in front of the entire class). I still remember Madame's low whisper: "Get out. You do not belong here. You have no self control whatsoever." The girl walked out, sobbing.

            And the girls….Malia-what would she say? She'd be out of a roommate, that's for sure, and I'd lose one of my best friends….Ellie would probably advise me to just get an abortion and be done with it. I shuddered. I could never do that.

            What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? They thought so highly of their son-they would see me as a lowlife tramp. And Ginny…she didn't deserve me as a bridesmaid, especially if I was going to be as big as a whale….

            _STOP THAT!_ a tiny, calm piece in me screamed. _You don't know if you're pregnant for sure. Just because you shagged the guy one time doesn't mean you're pregnant._

I began thinking again and remembered that I'd finished my period three days ago-there was no way. I breathed again.

Now that I'd dismissed the physical risk, I turned to deal with the emotional baggage. This was harder-you couldn't just explain your feelings away with numbers or facts (believe me, I've tried).

Did I love Ron? Yes, I did-no denying that. Did I love what I'd done with him? Well, at that moment in time, I had….but now I regretted it. It had forged an emotional connection that was just too painful.

I had to go back to New York. Everything I'd worked for was there, just like Ron had said. I couldn't just give up all the time and money I had invested. I had to finish what I'd started, and that was that. Now-I had to go now. Otherwise, Ron would wake up, and I'd be a goner.

I slid silently out of bed, found the gown, and put it on. I grabbed my purse from the desk and gazed down at Ron's sleeping body. Merlin, he was gorgeous. I bent slowly to kiss him on the forehead, then straightened as if I'd been burned. I couldn't; it would make leaving him that much harder.

I closed my eyes, hoping I was doing the right thing, and Apparated to my house. I packed my bags haphazardly, left a note with some excuse about Malia being in a car accident, then Apparated to my dorm in New York. I didn't care anymore about using magic to get there. I just had to get there as quickly as possible.

I landed in the bathroom with a CRACK! Hoping Malia hadn't heard, I placed my bags quietly in my closet and climbed into bed, still wearing Ginny's gown and still remembering her brother's touch. Sleep claimed me almost instantly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead-or should I say, good afternoon."

I opened my eyes to see Malia perched at the foot of my bed, looking happy, yet worried at the same time.

            "Do you want to go say hi to the other girls? They're so happy that you're back."

            I shook my head slowly. "N-no."

            "Okay…." She searched me with concerned eyes and closed the door. She sat down on my bed again, this time closer to me. "Is there anything you want to tell me? I'm sensing that something bad happened, considering you're back three days early and you didn't tell us ahead of time."

            I stared at her. I couldn't form words. My brain had been scrubbed with steel wool.

            "Is it your dad?"

            I shook my head.

            "Is it Ron?"

            The floodgates burst open, all of a sudden.

            "Oh, Hermione." She rubbed my back as I sobbed into her shoulder for ten straight minutes.

            "I slept with him and then-then I just left him there!" I blubbered, wiping my nose on my bed sheet. I didn't care how sloppy I looked anymore.

            Malia's eyebrows shot up. "You-you what?! Why?"

            "I dunno….I love him, I guess." I blew my nose with the tissue she handed to me.

            "I figured that would be the reason you slept with him….why did you leave him, though? That's pretty cold, especially from a guy's perspective. He'll think he did something wrong…"

            This caused me to break into a fresh wave of tears. Malia sat patiently, waiting.

            "I-I just got r-r-really scared. I thought ab-bout what could happen if I got p-p-pregnant, and what if I c-c-couldn't dance anymore? I mean, this is m-my dream! I have t-to make it come t-t-true. I can't let some guy stand in my way. I just have to get over him, that's all." I said the last two sentences with as much courage as I could muster.

            Malia wrinkled her brow. She seemed to be considering something important.

            "First of all, judging from what you've told me before, Ron isn't just "some guy"," she began slowly. "I think you should chat with someone who's been where you are now, though."

            "I'm not talking to Madame about this."

            "Please." She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Madame, she wants you back in class tomorrow-sorry, but Katelyn spilled to her that you were back. I tried to stop her…"

            "It's okay." I got out of bed, trying to show that it really was okay. Malia gawked at me.

            "What are you wearing?"

            I looked down. Ginny's dress. Oh, crap. Now, in addition to her thinking I was a heartbreaker, she'd think I was a thief.

            Her whole family was going to hate me.

            As would Madame….That ballet piece was going to be totally ad-lib…

            Malia left me in the room. I threw my dance gear into a bag, determined to find an empty barre room and practice.

            _This is what you came to do,_ I lectured myself sternly. _Now, go do it._

A/N: AHHHH! How can she be so silly?!! Oh well….she'll come around…I'm a sucker for happy endings…

Now you know why I added the two chapters at the same time. They should really be one chapter, but for the length, I split them up.

Shoutouts to my Chapter 7 reviewers:

**KateM**: Ron as a player? Oh, come on…his mama raised him well! Haha…I just don't see him that way. But Hermione is (or was) quite innocent. I hope I got the show right in the last chapter, I've never seen it (just heard the music). Glad you like it….

**UnderAppreciated**: I don't know….dating dumb people is just how you have to learn what you really want in life. I'm glad you like it-maybe I'll do something about the summary! Oh, for the record, he is a virgin-bratty Parvati's just jealous and doesn't think Hermione deserves a hottie such as Ron.

**SwtChry2005**: Glad you love it!

**Figgiesblazin**: I'm glad you like my speediness on updating; it just works for me.

**Miss Hogwarts**: Glad you like it…you got your snogging, but then Hermione left….I hope you don't hate me for that!

Everyone else: REVIEW!! It makes my day. Oh, and please don't freak out about Hermione, PLEASE!!! It's not over yet….


	10. Ellie's Secret

_Chapter 10: Ellie's Secret_

_When you learn to do a pique__ you can dance. When you learn to do a fouette you're a dancer. But it's not until you learn to cope with pain that you're a -BALLERINA-_

            I left my room a few hours later with my dance bag slung over my shoulder, dressed in a black leotard and skirt. My mood seemed to call for black.

            As I was walking down the hall, searching for an empty practice room, I sensed someone's presence behind me. A couple of times, I even turned around, searching for the person who could be following me. Nothing. I sighed and plodded on. Curious…too curious…

            Finally, I found a room that wasn't occupied by another dancer. I turned the lights on and shut the door. I sat on the floor and pulled out my pointe shoes. I stretched and warmed up quickly and then put my shoes on, ready to work on technique.

            The second I got up on releve, I knew this wasn't my night. I wobbled while I was standing on my tiptoes, and I felt the pain almost instantly in my foot. It was then I realized I had done absolutely no ballet work over my holiday. That meant I was going to be in an awful lot of pain later…and my feet would be mummified in Band-Aids.

            I pulled my left leg into an arabesque. My right leg wobbled like a wet noodle, to my dismay. I changed my leg position to attitude and I almost fell over. I stepped out of releve. I hadn't even begun doing any really difficult technique, and I was already having trouble!

            _Okay, don't get frustrated,_ I told myself calmly. It suddenly occurred to me that I'd been talking to myself in my head an awful lot through the past twenty-four hours. Not a good sign.

            I did five piques in a row, trying to get myself worked up to the higher technique. They were sloppy, and I traveled in zigzag pattern across the room.

            _Get a grip on yourself, Hermione_, I said to myself. I was extremely frustrated now. What was my bloody problem?

            A switch leap. A cabriole. A tour en l'air. All of them were rubbish. My legs floated and wobbled sloppily in all three of them. My arms waved as if I was a swimmer, not a ballerina.

            _Fouettes! I'll do fouettes!_ I thought, trying to cheer myself up. I loved fouettes-once you learned to do three in a row, you could do them for ages. Plus, I was good at them-they required a lot of attention to the body, though I'd perfected them so much, sometimes I could just let my mind wander as I spun like a top.

            I prepped and then began the turns on my left foot. Ah….I could do it! I spun for half a minute, convinced I was back on form, though I seemed to be out of shape; I was breathing hard. I hadn't been this out of breath since….

            Then I remembered. I fell to the ground, shaking. The fall hadn't jarred me as much as the recollection of what I'd-or rather, we'd-done. Why did it have to affect me like this?

            I stood wearily and threw myself into a triple pirouette. I hadn't even turned once before I crumpled to the floor in a heap, my knees buckling. I was too exhausted to cry, though tears leaked out of my eyes anyway.

            "Hermione?" A tentative voice spoke at the door. I raised my head to see Ellie standing there, looking (for once) very serious.

            "Go away," I choked. "I'm trying to practice." I tried to stand, got halfway up, and fell to the ground.

            "Don't." She rushed over and sat next to me on the floor.

            "Here." She handed me a Milky Way bar. "Eat, you need sugar in your blood; you haven't eaten since you've been back, have you?"

            I stared at her. Of course I hadn't, but why would she care? I set the candy bar on the ground next to me.

            "Listen," Ellie began, "Malia told me about what happened with you and Ron."

            My eyes widened in shock. "Malia told you?" I would never forgive her.

            "She told me because she knew I could help you, Hermione."

            "Help me?" I snorted. "How? How could _you_ help me? I'm not the one who gets drunk every weekend!" Ellie gaped at me. Even in my bitterness, I felt guilty about my rude remark. "Sorry," I whispered.

            "She knew I could help because she knew what I'd been through."

            Huh?

            Ellie smoothed a stray hair out of her face. "Please don't tell anyone else about this. You're the second person here I'm telling, and it's really personal."

            I nodded. Ellie took a deep breath.

            "Before I came to Julliard, I was going to high school in Texas while I took dance outside of school. I was happy, I had lots of friends, and I had a steady boyfriend. His name was….Bryce." Her voice shook a bit. "We had been together for all four years of high school, and we were planning on getting married after we graduated. Then I got accepted to Julliard, and everything changed.

            "He begged me not to go, but I did. I'd been dancing ever since I could walk, and this was Julliard-the big time! I could be a star! I told him I'd go off to school, graduate from Julliard, and come back and we could get married then, like we'd planned. See, he couldn't afford school in New York with me.

            "Even though I thought I was doing the right thing in my mind, it sure didn't feel like it. I cried everyday for two weeks straight. I wanted to go home so bad. But I forced myself to stick it out. We got through it with phone calls and emails-until he got drafted into the Navy.

            "After he left, the letters, emails, and phone calls stopped. I figured it was because of boot camp, and they would resume eventually, but they didn't. Two years ago, on this very day, I found out he'd been killed in an accident."

            I gasped, horrified. Poor Ellie….

            "Since then, I've tried so many ways to forget about him," she said, beginning to cry. "Now, I just drown my sorrows in alcohol and dance to try to forget about everything. It never works, though-I wonder, every day-_every day, Hermione!_-how it would have turned out if I didn't leave him behind."

            I let her sob into my arms for a few minutes. As she was beginning to calm down, I gently asked, through my own tears, "Ellie, why are you telling me all this?"

            "I see it in your eyes already, less than a day after. You love him, but you left him for what, a fancy dance school? It's not worth it. I don't want to see you drinking until you throw up on your weekends; I don't want to see you selling yourself to guys just to forget the one you love. You're too good for that, Hermione. I have nowhere else to go-it's too late for me-but you still have Ron; he isn't gone yet. Please, Hermione, go back to him. For my sake as much as yours and his. Otherwise, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She sobbed uncontrollably now.

            A single tear streaked down my cheek. Ellie's tale had been moving, but the subject was closed. I was staying and I was going to be okay, even if it hurt in the beginning. I would be just fine.

            Right?

A/N: Hang on tight guys….the BIG chapter's coming….hopefully soon, I don't know what my schedule's going to be like, but hopefully it'll be up soon!

Shouts:

Valentines-hater: Yeah, she is stupid. That's all I have to say.

UnderAppreciated: There is a rational explanation for not being able to Apparate (well, actually, it's illegal-it'll be explained in the next chapter). But I could never leave Ron, either. I love him, too!! The final solution will be good, though, I promise!

KateM: Glad you think I don't deserve flames!! That makes me happy! No, Ron is not coming to NYC, sorry…

Anyone else: Review!!! And continue to NOT freak out about Hermione leaving!


	11. Mistakes

_A/N: I own none of the HP characters or Julliard. I own the plot and my own created characters._

_I couldn't just pick one quote for this chapter; I had to pick two!!_

_Enjoy! I hope this makes you all happy!_

_Chapter 11: Mistakes_

            _"Dancing is the loftiest, the most moving, the most beautiful of the arts, because it is not mere translation or abstraction from life; it is life itself."_

            _"You know you're dancing when tears of pain and happiness blend in with your sweat."_

"All right, girls, let's start out with some plies to get our legs warmed up."

            Madame always opened class with plies, so it was no surprise.

            "First position!" she barked.

            Feet in a straight line, heels together….I knew these positions by heart and rarely had to think about them. Today was horrible though, so I was mechanically forcing myself through every dance move.

            I had woken up to find an owl sitting on the windowsill. My heart skittered-had one of the Weasleys sent it? Ron? Harry? I didn't recognize the owl, though.

            I took the scroll, unrolled it, and read:

            _Dear Miss Granger;_

_                        It has come to our attention that you Apparated transatlantically from __London__, __England__, to __New York City__, __New York__, the __United States of America__, at approximately __3:00 A.M.__ two nights ago. This is a violation of Security Code 113 Section C, which prohibits any Apparition into the __United States__ borders from foreign countries without passing through the appropriate security checkpoints before and after Apparition._

_            Because you have not committed any major misdemeanors before this incident, the American Ministry of Magic will not prosecute you for this violation; however, if it takes place again, you will be fined and tried in an American wizard court of law. _

_            Sincerely yours, _

_            Jackson S. Hamilton_

_            Head of American Wizarding Security, __New York__ Branch_

            I shredded the parchment into pieces and tossed them into the wastebasket. All right, as long as I didn't get into any real trouble…It didn't even matter anyway….I wasn't going back until-Ginny's wedding! I gasped, and then my heart sank. It wasn't a fact, but I was almost positive I wouldn't be welcome.

            The day proceeded to get worse. In jazz, I kept starting my axels on the wrong foot and even ran into the person next to me more than once. In hip-hop, I forgot about doing facial expressions until Damian, our instructor, yelled at me; then I did the wrong type of facials (I just pasted on a fake smile and was done with it). During voice, Chaley decided to sing "Seasons of Love" to rehearse for some fancy benefit dinner she was performing at next week. I had to leave the room.

            And now was ballet. I had to perform the dance to the music Madame had given me before my holiday. The trouble was, there was no dance. I could've just told her I wasn't ready…but I knew what the response would be: "Tomorrow, then, you will be ready." She hated procrastination. I might as well just get it over with.

            "All right, Hermione, are you ready?" We were finished with warm ups too quickly. I answered Madame, "Yes, I'm ready, Madame."

            The rest of the girls sat in a neat row in front of the mirrors, ready to judge me. I raised one arm in the air and looked down. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Malia wink.

            "Your music is on," Madame said. A second later, the violins began to sing their sad song. I stood, frozen in my pose for a moment, and then moved. I waved my arms gracefully in a circle, then got up on releve. I did a chaine and then a pirouette. While I was spinning, I caught a glimpse of Lindsey's red leotard. It reminded me too much of his red hair. I collapsed.

            The music ceased. I could hear the girls whispering, except for Ellie.

            "Hermione, are you hurt?" Madame asked gently.

            "I—I'm fine," I sputtered.

            "Would you like to start again?"

            "Yes, Madame." At least I got a second chance. I stood up, struck my beginning pose, and the music played again from the beginning

            This time, while I was frozen, I really listened to the music. There is a difference between just hearing the music and listening to the music. The first time, I heard it. The second time, I _listened_. Something was different. It gave me life.

            As I did my pirouette for the second time, I caught the same flash of red that had knocked me down before. This time, though, it transported me back to the past.

            A red haired boy was trying to turn his rat yellow with some rubbish spell his brothers gave him. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. What an idiot.

            I remembered the time he called me a nightmare-it broke my heart. Yes, I thought he was an idiot, but at the age of eleven, I thought he was quite a cute idiot. When he saved me from the troll (in the dance, I cowered in fear), I knew he would be a loyal friend.

            I watched as he fell to the floor, hit over the head by the chess queen. I wanted to help him somehow…but I could only stay where I was.

            I saw him burp hundred of disgusting slugs-all because that git Malfoy called me a stupid name. I joyfully skipped across the room (both in the barre room and in my memory) as I caught sight of Harry and Ron after I've been revived from being Petrified.

            I remembered rowing with him during third year over Crookshanks and Scabbers. I remembered his confused expression every time I returned from a different class via the Time Turner. I remembered watching Sirius drag him away. I was sure he was dead. I was horrified….In my dance, I did grand jetes. I was bounding after him, trying desperately to save him.

            Fourth year…we began growing up…My dance now became a bit more mature, more dignified. When he hadn't asked me to the Yule Ball, I was so upset. What was wrong with me? Wasn't I good enough?

            I recalled that first Quidditch match for him. He was so scared…so sure he would let everyone down. I tried desperately to cheer him up, and even kissed him on the cheek, to his (and my) great surprise. It killed me to see him play so poorly in the beginning, but when he won the Quidditch cup-well, it felt to me almost as if I'd won it for myself. I was so proud.

            I kept recalling memories of our schooling together until the music slowed and grew quieter. This was the five-year period we spent apart from each other. I mimicked a person lost. He was gone, and though I'd hid it well the first time, I missed him terribly…I danced a pax de deaux, though I was missing my partner: the dance for two was missing its man.

            The music began to pick up a bit, ready for the grand finale. A pas de bourre….the first meeting was a little awkward and strange, just like the step…I remembered our night at Acromantula…My fouettes came perfectly now….And finally, the night we went to the show….I pulled my body into an arabesque, my head held high and majestic. The music swelled dramatically. I slid into a perfect split, pulled my legs in, rolled on the floor, and raised my hands to the sky, longing fro that one being, the only person that would pick me up when I was down and make me feel like an amazing, beautiful woman. The cymbals crashed one last time. I covered my head with my arms and put my face to the ground. The music ceased. It was finished.

            I sat in my final position, gasping for air, as the girls applauded and cheered. Madame strode over to me. I stood up respectfully, ready to accept her criticism. I truly had no idea what I'd just done.

            Instead of criticizing me, she put her arms around me and squeezed. "Very beautiful, Hermione. You made it your own and you felt the music. There was a real emotional connection."

            Of course there was. "I have to go," I said quickly.

            "What? But you're in the middle of class?" she protested.

            "I have to go." I removed my pointe shoes and walked out of the room barefoot. As I made my way out the door, I could have sworn Ellie gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled back, then focused on what I had to do next.

            Loving Ron hadn't been the mistake. It's never a mistake to truly love someone like I loved him. Running away from him was my mistake, and I was sure it was too late to repair it-but I had to try, even if it was the last thing I would do.

A/N: Yay!!! She's going back…going back….hooray! I was getting tired of writing depressing chapters where everyone was sad. Anyway….press the pretty blue button and let me know what you think!

Shout outs to:

Melody: Glad you think it's awesome!

Hermione-Tonks: I guess "not as smart" is one way to put it…on the other hand…she's just so focused on her dance goals and she doesn't want to let them go. But yeah, a lot of people just call it "stupid". Glad you like it!

Liza: Ron has changed…but he grew up. A lot of formerly stupid teenage boys grow up to be awesome guys, as we all have just seen!

KateM: Erm…okay…I'll probably fix that little detail sometime, since it'll nag and nag at me forever…But thanks for pointing it out.

Anyone else I may have forgotten that reviewed: You are my heroes, and you are just really cool! Sorry if I didn't answer your questions, etc. I only replied to reviews for the last chapter (10). Next chapter title: Making Up Is Hard To Do!


	12. Making Up Is Hard To Do

_A/N: I don't own these characters, sad as it is, except for Malia and Madame._

_Chapter 12: Making Up is Hard to Do_

_"Dance is in your pulse, your heartbeat, your breathing. It's the rhythm of your life. It's the expression in time and movement, in happiness, joy, sadness & envy."__  
  
_

I burst into the dorm room and quickly packed everything I could carry into my bags. Thankfully, I hadn't completely unpacked from last time, so I only had a little to throw together.

As I was staggering toward the door, Malia burst through, her hair flying out of her French braid.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled. "Madame's freaking out-"I've never had a pupil so rude in all of my years as an instructor!"" She imitated Madame perfectly, throwing up her hands.

I looked her in the eye. "I'm going back."

She gasped. "Back? To Ron?"

"Yes-it was wrong for me to leave in the first place, and, idiotically, I just realized that."

"Hermione, what if-". Her voice faltered. "What if he doesn't take you back?"

"I'll be back tomorrow, then-for good." I hobbled out the door.

"Wait! Let me take one of those…." She snatched my heavy suitcase out of my hand. We walked to the street, where I hailed a taxi. As the driver loaded up my bags, Malia hugged me.

"You're doing the right thing, and if it counts for anything, I hope he takes you back-even if it means I lose my best friend to the Brits." Even though she was joking, her eyes filled up.

I cocked my head playfully. "You'll never lose me-I expect I'll see you sometime in France with the ballet."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. As I climbed into the cab, she stepped away from the road, yelling jokingly, "Go on, get out of here! I don't want to see you back here again!"

I laughed as I watched her waving arm disappear in the bustling traffic.

"LaGuardia, please," I instructed the driver.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our final descent into London Heathrow Airport, where the local temperature is seventy-five degrees. The wind is blowing to the west at five miles per hour…."

The flight attendant's chirpy weather report faded away as I bit at a hangnail, deep in thought-and very nervous. Did I really expect him to take me back after what I'd done to him?

I didn't want to answer that question just yet.

After getting out of the terminal, I went straight to an isolated corner of the parking garage and boarded an elevator, alone. The lift began to rise, and I knew I had to act quickly. I Apparated, along with all my bags.

I found myself standing outside the wooden fence around the Weasley's yard. I scanned the garden. A flash of ginger caught my eye, and my heart leapt. Was it….him?

The figure turned and wiped his brow. It was.

"Ron!" I screamed at the top of my voice, dropping my bags and running as fast as I could in flip-flops toward him. When I got within a few feet of him, I stopped and panicked. What was I going to say? How could I possibly start?

He looked shocked. His eyes traveled down my body, stopping at my feet. I self-consciously realized that I was still wearing my ballet outfit, complete with leg warmers and ballerina bun. Plus, I'd traveled hours to get here. Oy….

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are _you_ doing back here?" he asked nastily, as if I was a wad of gum he'd just found on his shoe.

"Ron," I said, trembling, "I'm…I'm sorry." I stared at my toes. I couldn't meet his eyes yet.

He was silent for a moment, then said in a low voice, "How could you just leave me there like that while you went off back to your upper-crust school to become a prima ballerina? Oh, wait, I forgot, you're really good at leaving, you'd done it before…."

I stared up at the sky now, still avoiding his gaze. I was not going to cry…I was not going to cry….

He continued angrily, "I thought we were on the same page, y'know? I guess I was wrong….I actually trusted you and really cared about you, but it was just a fling for you-"

"I care about you!"

"-you probably had some fancy plan all figured out, didn't you? Those upscale American girls took the mickey out on you for being a virgin, and you just couldn't stand it, so you came back home to shag me, since you had to be the overachiever and beat them. You couldn't have some American bloke-oh no, you had to go across the ocean to prove your point to them. I reckon you had a lot of fun gossiping with them, glowering over your win…."

I met his gaze now, appalled and outraged. Appalled that he would come up with such a far-fetched, stupid scheme, and outraged that he thought I would actually do something like that.

"Goodbye, Ronald Weasley." I turned on my heel, ready to grab my luggage and go. Then it struck me: I was going to have to forgive him for what he had just said if I ever wanted him to forgive me for what I did.

I wasn't leaving England unhappy for a third time. _It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me,_ I thought stubbornly.

I turned back and really looked at Ron. His face was stony, and his arms were crossed across his chest. "I gave it up for you," I said quietly.

"What are you on about?"

"Julliard, dancing-whatever. I walked out in the middle of class just so I could come back here and apologize in person. I hoped we could maybe work things out, but I guess not. I-I really hope you don't hate me." My voice shook at that last sentence.

His face softened slightly. "Oh, Mione," he gently said, "I could never hate you, not in a million years." A minute passed. Crickets chirped. Then he asked, "Why? Why'd you leave?"

"Which time?"

"Both."

I heaved a sigh. "Oh, I don't know….The first time, I thought of Julliard as this whole new world I could explore-a kind of place I hadn't really known, especially because I'd been so immersed in the magical world. But once I got there, after a few months, it wore off a bit." That hadn't been so bad….

"What about the second time?"

I gulped. This wouldn't be as easy to clean up. "Well…I thought…I thought that by leaving, I could save both of us a lot of heartache by me getting out early…but obviously, it didn't work. I thought that by going back to Julliard and studying there, and then graduating and getting a job in America, I would be doing the best thing for both of us. I would be following my dream, and you could do whatever you wanted."

He looked puzzled. "Well, if it's so important to you, why aren't you there now?"

I shyly grasped his wrists in my hands, hoping it was the right thing to do. "Let's just say I've gotten my priorities sorted out."

His eyebrows shot up. For a moment, he stared at me, and then his face broke into his signature boyish grin. "You're serious?"

"Never been more serious about anything in my life-except maybe exams, of course." I smiled too.

He picked me up and swung me in a circle, laughing fit to burst. When he set me back on the ground, I caught my breath and said, "Ron, I really am sorry for what I did. It was the most idiotic thing I've ever done in my life, and-"

"Forget it, Mione,-no day but today, remember?" He kissed me on the cheek. "Let's just live for the future, and not worry about the past."

As we walked back to his house, I was already working on my mental to-do list. Number One: Clear out my dorm room, Number 2: Find a ballet school in England….

A/N: Wow, that was shorter than I expected. Oh well…the love is back! It makes me happy!

The next chapter, I have decided, will be my last for this story….It's coming to an end! (sobsobsob) But it's about that time….and my schedule gets INSANE next week…so it's good, for both you guys and me. The title is: The Wedding Bouquet!!! : )

I'm not going to reply to any specific reviews this time around. Sorry, but it takes up time that I (and probably you all) would rather use for writing.

Now....review like you've never reviewed!


	13. The Wedding Bouquet

_A/N: I own only the plot and the characters I have created for this story. The rest of it is JKR's-and I'm not her, obviously…_

_Chapter 13: The Wedding Bouquet_

_"You've got to sing like you don't need the money,  
Love like you'll never get hurt.  
You've got to dance like no one is watching,  
It's gotta come from the heart, if you want it to work."_

            "I'm pleased to present, for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

            The crowd burst into cheers as Harry and Ginny made their way into the ballroom, smiling widely and holding hands. I cheered loudly along with everyone else.

            The last five months had been so crazy, so full of changes…yet so fabulous. After explaining myself to Ron's family (which was a fair task; Mrs. Weasley almost exploded when she caught sight of me) and returning Ginny's dress, I went home to my parents' to tell them that I was back for good.

            "But honey," my mom began with wide eyes, "what about Julliard? You've worked so hard for it….are you really sure this is what you want?"

            "Yes, Mum….four years of lessons there are plenty….I'm thinking of staying closer to home this time."

            "Good thing, too," my dad added, "I need another person around here to hold me back from the bacon…."

            We all laughed together.

            A couple of weeks later, Mum and I flew out to Julliard to gather my things and bring everything home.

            "Your daughter has such potential….I'm sorry to see her leave," Madame sighed to my mother. "I do think New York is the best place for her….but if she wishes to pursue other interests…." She put her hand on her forehead dramatically.

            What a tragedy, I thought to myself.

            "Let's see…I think that's the last of them!" I said later that day, packing one last book into a box and brushing my hands off. I sat on my now sheetless bed next to Malia, who looked close to tears.

            "Well, this is it," I said, trying to sound casual.

            "Yep…you know, they've already found me a new roomie?"

            "Really?"

            "Yep-Jacqueline something-or-other. She's taking the school tour as we speak."  
            " Oh." They'd found a replacement for me already….

            Malia read my mind. "It's going to be a nightmare, rooming with her-she's so obsessed with dance, you know? Katelyn and Lindsey are probably having a good gossip about her right now."

            I smiled. "Well, I was that obsessed when I came, wasn't I?"

            "Well…." She rolled her eyes.

            "Geez, Hermione, what am I gonna do withoutcha?" She threw her arms around me.

            A sudden idea popped into my head. "Malia, come to the wedding with me. Harry's and Ginny's, I mean."

            She looked at me, surprised. "What? Can you really invite me, just like that?"

            Um…I hadn't thought about that. "Well, it'll probably be okay…but I'll send you a proper invitation when I know for sure. Just think about it….you'll finally get to see my world…" I winked.

            "Wait, I thought your world was all about dance. Or are you referring to 'The Old World', like England, you know?"

            Malia and I turned to see Ellie standing in the doorway.

            "There's more to me than you know yet, Ellie,' I said secretively.

            "Isn't that true about all of us?" she responded, sitting next to me on the bed.

            "You're so much smarter than me for doing this," she added. "You'll never regret it."

            I turned to her, my eyes swimming with tears. "I wish it had turned out better for you, Ellie."

            She sighed heavily. "Well, it's in the past…no use dwelling on it anymore. Hey-listen, I'm thinking about ditching Julliard-I need a change of scenery."

            I gaped at her. "W-what?"

            "Yeah." She stood and stretched casually. "Britain could be interesting…don't think that you'll get all the dancing gigs, 'cause you'll have to compete with me!" Her smile widened.

            I laughed, but I had this warm, happy feeling in my stomach. Three weeks ago, if someone had told me I was going back to England, followed by Ellie, I would have had a stroke. Now, it made me happier than…oh, I don't know….I was happy, that's what mattered. It was a reminder of how much our friendship had grown.

            Plus, she figured out not to call me "Mya" anymore.

            At the wedding, I glanced to my right and my left to see two of my best friends, Malia and Ellie, standing by my side. I had been nervous about introducing Ellie to the wizarding world, but it had worked out just fine ("I always wished there was real magic!" she'd said gleefully). She and I now shared a flat in London, where she joined a huge theatre company. Now she was playing Tracy Turnblad in (what other musical?) _Hairspray_, where she wasn't constantly being chided for being a bit chubby (rather, they constantly told her to eat more). She'd even (mostly) stopped drinking, with a lot of pressure from me. In short, she was practically a different person, but much happier.

            Malia remained at Julliard, though we continued to correspond through email. She was so happy to be able to come out and meet everyone ("You're the famous Ron Weasley?" she'd said to Ron upon their introduction).

            And me? I still took ballet classes over the weekends, but I, like Ellie, focused more on Broadway theatre now. I decided to join the Star Crossed Magic Players and was immediately cast as Glinda the Good Witch in _Wicked_. It was a fun role…I hadn't actually begun performing yet, but there were loads of rehearsals to attend. In between all that, I stopped by Ron's place to see him, though we'd carefully avoided any episodes like the last.

            I watched as Ginny and Harry took the floor for their first dance together as husband and wife. Merlin, they made a gorgeous couple….Ginny's dress exactly matched the shade of Harry's eyes, and Harry….he just looked amazing. My heart soared for my two friends. They'd found happiness in each other.

            "Wait a second," a voice behind me said, "the famous Julliard dancer isn't on the floor?"

            I smiled at the familiar voice and turned around. "Maybe it's because the famous Julliard dancer is missing her partner."

            Ron threw his hands up in mock disgust. "Blame it on the man, why don't you, that's what everyone else does!"

            I laughed and led him out to the floor, where couples had gravitated slowly to join Harry and Ginny.

            We spent the rest of the reception dancing, stopping only for a slice of cake and a celebratory glass of champagne. As we revolved slowly, I caught sight of Ellie dancing with, of all people, Charlie Weasley. She caught my eye, grinned mischievously, and mouthed, "He's HOT!"

            I laughed. Ron, who was completely confused, asked, "What's so funny?"

            "Oh, it's nothing…..just that some things'll never change."  
            "Haha…" He chuckled nervously. He seemed to hesitate for a second, and then began, "Hermione, there's something I wanted to ask you…."

            I leaned back so I could look at his face. "What's up, Ron?"

            "Um…I'm not really sure how to start…."

            "Come on, Hermione, Ginny's tossing the bouquet!" Malia screamed. Sure enough, Ginny stood on a chair with a gaggle of girls behind her.

            "One moment," I dismissed her. "Ron?"

            "Well…."

            He was interrupted by a mass of red roses and baby's breath that hurtled toward my face. Instinctively, I stretched my hands out and caught the bouquet. An explosion of cheers, whoops, and hollers erupted around me.

            "Hermione! You're getting married next!" teased Ellie in a singsong voice.

            I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ron. "What is it?" I asked gently.

            "Actually," he began with more confidence, "I couldn't have planned it better myself."

            What in the world…. "Planned what?"

            He got on one knee. I gasped.

            "I've already seen you go twice already, and I'm not about to let you go again. Hermione, will you please spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

            The crowd erupted around us again as I put my hands on my face.

            "Ron," I gasped, "oh, Ron…." He couldn't be serious….

            But there he was, kneeling in front of me, holding the little velvet box, smiling uncertainly up at me.

            "Ron….use your brains, what do you think?" I choked as my eyes filled up with happy tears. "Of course I will."

            I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feel. He slid the sparkling ring onto my finger, then leaned me back in one of those dramatic movie kisses. Everyone cheered around us, but I didn't notice as much this time.

            I can honestly say I've never been more happy in my life. Nothing could've made me feel more special-not even pulling off twenty fouettes in a row or receiving a thousand curtain calls.

            I'd had a real chance at stardom-fame in New York City. It didn't matter though-giving it up was the most intelligent thing I'd ever done in my life. I mean, what does fame matter if you don't have someone you love standing by your side to enjoy it with you?

A/N: Ahhh…it's over!!! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I'm sorry I can't mention everyone who reviewed, but I'll say that I love you guys and your reviews always make me happy.

I'm sorry this took so long to post-I've been working at a drama camp all week and the kids are exhausting!

For those of you who inquired about a sequel….I wasn't planning on it, but it's a definite possibility.

I'm sad to announce that this will be my last story for a long time. I'm going on vacation for two weeks away from a computer, and so I won't be writing. My school starts less than a week after that, and…well, let's just say I haven't been doing my summer reading. (I've read 1 out of 4 book and a play.) But I want you to know I WILL BE BACK-I just don't know when or how often. I have a life, believe it or not!!! Haha…well, all I can say is I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did.

If you're wanting to check out more of my stories (I know, shameless plug) and haven't done so already, go read _The Relative_ and _From Summer to Spring. _

Well….adios for now-you guys have a great remainder of the summer and ROCK ON!!!  
**Much love, Pepstepper16**


End file.
